Cowboy U: Konoha Style!
by ShikaInofan13
Summary: What happens when our bound to be lovers meet 3 girls named Lily Autumn and Mikata and end up going to a ranch on the outskirts of Konoha for there summer vacation? Read to find out! ShikaIno, Sasusaku, NejiTen and NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Cowboy U Konoha Style!**

**Chapter 1:**

**At Konoha High:**

"Finally…that troublesome class is over." Shikamaru thought as he headed towards the cafeteria for lunch. Suddenly on his way there, he sees a blonde knuckle head name Naruto come walking towards him.

"Hey Shikamaru! What's up?" Naruto said with a grin.

"Nothing…..what do you want?" Shikamaru asked back lazily.

"I saw you staring at Ino during class today." Naruto said with a smirk.

"What?! No I wasn't staring at Ino! Are you crazy?" Shikamaru said. Ok maybe he was staring at her I mean come on Ino is beautiful you can't help but to stare. But to admit that Naruto? No way.

"Oh really now…It clearly says you were on your face!" Naruto said teasingly.

"No, it doesn't." Shikamaru shook his head.

"Then why are you blushing, huh?" Naruto then said.

"…"

"haha! I'm just messing with you!" Naruto said as he slapped Shikamaru on the back.

"Whatever Naruto…See you at lunch." Shikamaru said as he walked on by.

**Meanwhile with the girls- **

"What are you guys going to do for summer vacation?" Sakura asked her friends Ino, Hinata and Tenten.

"I don't know," Tenten said back while taking a bite of her teriyaki chicken.

"Yea me too.. I don't know exactly what I'm going to do. Probably work in the shop." Ino then said as she flipped her long blonde ponytail over her shoulder.

Sakura then looked over at Hinata and ask, "And you Hinata? What are you going to do for summer vacation?"

Before she could even say anything back there was a loud pitch scream coming from one of the popular girls. In the popular mean group there was Temari (a/n: btw I got nothing against Temari but sometimes she gets on my nerves.. So don't kill me!) Then there was Kin from the sound village and 3rd but not last there was Ayumi from the waterfall village. By the looks of it someone had just played a hilarious prank on Temari because she was covered with tons and tons of mystery meat.

"Haha! She totally deserved that" Sakura said while trying to hold back laughter but failed. All her friends didn't say anything cause they were too busy laughing.

"WHO EVER DID THIS IS GOING TO PAY!" Temari yelled very madly while storming out of the cafeteria with her friends in tow.

**Meanwhile with Naruto and Shikamaru-**

"hahaha I told you hahaha it would work" Naruto said while laughing his butt

off.

"I have to admit Naruto that was pretty awesome" Shikamaru said to him in response.

Before they knew it they saw Temari and her little crew come storming up to them and I guess they overheard Naruto. And at that moment that was when Shikamaru disappeared knowing damn well what will happen next and left poor Naruto by himself.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING UZUMAKI! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Temari said very madly.

"Nevermind. Why would I waste my time on a nobody like you? Come on girls lets go" she then said as she walked away.

"That was close," Naruto sighed he then saw Hinata running up to him.

"Are .. You ..alright Naruto-kun? I saw what happened." Hinata asked with her cute innocent face.

"Yea I am fine. There's nothing to worry about." Naruto then said back to her with a grin.

"Alright.. Well I better get going back to my friends" Hinata was about to walk away when all of a sudden Naruto grabbed her wrist making her turn around to face him and said.

"Wait don't go yet.." he said while trying to get the words out of his mouth. Hinata looked so beautiful like that just staring up at him with a confuse look on her innocent face, her hair was a lot longer and she also got over the stutter problem. Let's just say Tenten knocked some sense into her!

"I wanted to say thanks for coming over to see if I was alright." Naruto said.

"no problem Naruto-kun" Hinata then said with a sweet smile she then walked away.

"What was that?" Shikamaru said with a smirk while coming out of his hiding spot and placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"what do you mean what was that?" Naruto said being dense as always while pushing Shikamaru's hand off his shoulder.

"I swear your so clueless sometimes.." Shikamaru then said.

"I am not!" Naruto yelled defensely. Before Shikamaru could even say anything/do anything back Neji and Sasuke was walking towards them.

"oh yes you are dope.." Sasuke said while leaning against a locker with a smirk on his lips.

"You don't even know that Hinata likes you…" Neji then said after and was also leaning against a locker that was next to Sasuke.

"Hinata likes me I didn't know that?" Naruto said while being dense as ever.

"No duh dope! Stop being such an idiot!" Sasuke yelled, everyone then looked at Sasuke.

"whoa teme just yelled!" Naruto said shockly.

"Yes I did and I'm going to beat the hell out of you if you don't shut the hell up!" Sasuke said with a glare. Naruto then hid behind Neji.

"Neji don't let him kill me!" Naruto yelled getting scared.

"Actually Naruto, I would gladly let him kill you" Neji said glaring while stepping aside so that Naruto wasn't hiding anymore.

"but-" Neji then said, Sasuke then raised an eyebrow.

"If you die Hinata-Chan would be so sad… so… Sasuke just beat him up don't kill him yet." Neji then said.

"hn… I wanted to kill him." Sasuke then said while crossing his arms. Bell rang and so it was time for class.

"ugh… so glad that class is over," Ino thought while opening her locker to put away her math book. Fourth period seemed to went by fast for Ino but was very boring since she never like math in the first place.

" I just cant wait until tomorrow.. No homework just a free day and of course the last day of school," she thought while grabbing the book she needed for her next class and shut her locker.

"Hey.. What's up Ino?" she then turned around at the sound of the voice to see Shikamaru hovering over her while leaning against his locker which happened to be right next to her.

"why in the world did his locker had to be next to mine?!" she thought, she then notice the smirk on his lips and blushed.

"Wow…since when did he got taller than me? When did he suddenly got hot?!" she then thought.

"nothing"

"Right…so you heard what happen during lunch?" he then said still leaning against his locker.

"That miss drama queen got drench with mystery meat…" Ino said to him with a smirk.

"Yea that was all Naruto's idea," he said while opening his own locker to grab his biology book and then shut it.

" no way that Naruto could of thought of that on his own…unless some genius was in on it," she said while rolling her eyes and started to walk off to class, he then caught up to her and smirk and that was when she realized that he was actually in on it.

"You were in on the prank weren't you?" she then asked back to him

"Yup" he then said smirk

" wow ain't that surprising…" she said flipping her blonde ponytail over her shoulder.

"Did you hear that Temari almost kicked Naruto's ass?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nope I would have to if he did that to me" she said, looking around while saying hi to people as she went, he just rolled his eyes he didn't know why he was walking with her to class he just automatically did it just like when they were on missions when she didn't tell him to take care of her body and still did anyways. But then again he really enjoy walking with her and talking to her. In fact this is his first time, because every time he tried she just ignored him.

"Why are you being so nice to me" he asked her suddenly while stopping in his tracks, Ino then followed after, they were now in a empty hall way.

"What do you mean Shikamaru? I'm always nice to you," she then said and looked at him, and notice that he had a serious look on his face.

"Yea right…every time I tried to walk with you to class.. You always ignore me or tell me to go away… and you call that being nice?" he then said with smirk.

"I do not" she said defensely

"Oh yes you do and you still haven't answer my question why are you suddenly being so nice to me?"

" well I just….felt…like…being nice to you.. And all because I was mean.. these past years to you" she then said while blushing, she then turned her head so that he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks. But failed because he noticed it and smirk.

"You like me don't you?" he said to her huskily.

"I do not are you crazy?! I like Sai-kun not you!" Ino yelled while blushing, she folded her arms across her chest with her biology book still in her hands.

"Oh so you like the emotionless empty headed jerk huh?.." Shikamaru then said. Man he really didn't like that jerk from the beginning he met him and now he still hate him because after Ino gave up on Sasuke she just let Sakura have him and now she likes Sai well you can say that he is tired of it and is wanting to show her whats been in front of her this whole time.

"Don't say that about him! You're just jealous!" Ino then said defending her precious Sai.

"oh I'm so jealous.." he said sarcastically, he then leaned over in front of her with one his hands flat on the wall behind Ino while the other one was holding the biology book.

"Just admit it Ino you like me" he then whispered huskily into her ear.

Ino never even noticed that her back was flat against the wall, she blushed deep red redder then Hinata gets, after he said that he walked away.

"I told you a thousand times I don't like you! Ugh!" Ino then called out after him.

"I totally love getting her mad," he then thought with a smirk.

"Totally" his inner self agreed with him.(a/n: yes every character in my story has a an inner just like Sakura.)

**Meanwhile in Biology with Sakura, Hinata and Tenten-**

"Students get to your seats the bell already rung," Anko their biology teacher said loudly as usual. Everybody then took their seats.

"Where's Ino?" Sakura whispered as she turned around on her stool to face Hinata and Tenten.

"I don't know" Tenten then whispered while looking up at the board taking notes on what Anko was writing.

"The last time I saw her she was talking to Shikamaru at her locker" Hinata then whispered to Sakura while looking at Shikamaru and then back at Sakura. They then saw Ino came through the door and sat down next to Sakura. They then also saw Shikamaru walk through the door.

"Yamanaka your late and so are you Nara" Anko said not even turning around to face her, how in the world did she know that she came in? did she had eyes on the back of her head or something?!

"Sorry Anko-sensei" Ino said back, while opening her biology book. Shikamaru just shrugged and lazily walked towards his seat.

"Why were you late?" Sakura whispered to Ino, while elbowing her to get her attention, Ino then whispered to her,

"I was talking to Shikamaru about something."

"Girls you should be writing down what's on the board not whispering about boys and stuff" Anko turned around to look at them.

"Sorry Anko- sensei" the girls mumbled while starting to write. Sakura then took out a piece of paper and wrote:

"So what were you and Shikamaru talking about?" she then folded it up and wrote pass it on on the front of it so Hinata and Tenten could know what's going on. When she was done she passed it quietly to Ino, Ino then noticed the note and read it and wrote:

"I already told you …." she then turned around and then throws the note to Tenten without Anko noticing her. Tenten then picked up the note and wrote:

"Right girl we all know you are hiding something and oh we can notice that you like him too!" she then passed it to Hinata so that she could know what's going on.

" Hinata…. Here," Tenten whispered while elbowing Hinata.

"what?!" Hinata whispered, she then notice the note and thought

"oh" she grab the note, open it and wrote.

"yea I agree with Tenten….," she then folded it back up and passed it to Ino, Ino then grabbed it and read what her friends said.

"I don't like him!" Ino wrote and passed it to Sakura. She then grabs it and wrote

"Right….Ino don't deny it…just admit you like him," she then passed it back to Ino, Ino then wrote

"Now where did I heard that before…" she then passed it back to Sakura and Sakura wrote

"huh?!", Ino then read what she wrote and whispered

"I will explain it later after class," she then stuffed the note in her binder.

"oh ok" Sakura whispered understanding Ino.

**Meanwhile with the boys-**

"I wonder what Sakura and the girls are doing," Naruto whispered to Neji who was sitting next to him on his left.

"I don't know probably passing notes to each other like girls do," Neji whispered back, tapping his pencil on the lab table, he then looked over at Shikamaru who was fast asleep, his head down on the table, he then looked over at Sasuke who was just staring at the board. Neji then took out a piece of paper and crumple it up and throw it at Shikamaru and it hit him right on the head.

"What the heck?!" Shikamaru whispered while rubbing his head and turning around to face Neji, he could hear Sasuke and Naruto snickering while Neji just went back to writing notes.

"You should be writing notes not throwing paper balls. The same goes to you Nara, its not nap time and while I'm at it Uchiha and Uzumaki I don't want to hear any laughing understood?" Anko said while turning around to face them, they then just nodded their heads and said

"Yes,"

"Man she's troublesome…," Shikamaru thought while picking up his pencil and started to take notes.

"ok for this assignment I want you guys to work in groups of four if you guys want you can put the tables together without breaking the beakers ok?" Anko said to the class while getting the papers for them, the class then got up and put their lab tables together.

"Does anybody know what time it is? I'm too lazy to look at the clock" Shikamaru asked while sitting back down in his seat facing Neji and Naruto.

"It's Ten Ten. Haha get it Tenten," Naruto laughed at his little joke that he made but apparently Neji didn't thought it was funny.

"Here you guys go…" Anko said handing them the assignment, she then went over to the girl's table and handed them the assignment also. They then started to work on the assignment that Anko assigned them to do.

**After school with the girls-**

"Is it just me or did school went by fast today?" Ino asked her friends while unlocking the doors to her purple convertible.

"I know right" Sakura agreed while getting into the passenger seat while Tenten and Hinata sat in the back.

"So did you guys bring all your sleepover stuff for our sleepover tonight?" Ino then asked her friends as they started to drive off.

"Yup," Sakura, Hinata and Tenten then said.

"Except the fact that I forgot my I-pod.." Tenten then said with a pout, she then put on her sunglass since the sun was soo blinding, as the cool summer breeze flowing through her hair since she finally left her hair down and not have it in buns. She then heard Ino asking her a question breaking her thoughts.

"So Tenten… Have you finally got yourself a date with Neji yet?" Ino asked Tenten with a smirk. Tenten could see Ino smirking in the review mirror.

"No not yet… he just doesn't want to admit that he likes me," Tenten then said.

"Just like you Ino… except you won't admit that you like Shikamaru" Sakura said with a smirk as she tapped her fresh manicured nails on the door.

"Would you stop with the 'admitting that I like Shikamaru thing' Sakura?…ugh.." Ino said getting a little annoyed by the fact that they kept bugging her about the whole stupid thing.

"Ok sorry whatever but in some point of your life in a dangerous situation you will admit your true feelings.." Sakura then said back to her. Ino just sighed and said

"geez Sakura fortune cookie much" everyone then laughed at the statement Ino just said, Sakura just smiled and said

"Well it does happen…"

"That is true, but tell me why you don't like him?" Hinata then asked. Boy did that question hit her good; she thought about it for a while before she answered her question and then said

"Well he thinks he knows everything, he likes to tease me and during missions he thinks I can't take care of myself plus always tell me stay out the way…. He just a fricken jerk.. That's why I don't like him," Ino said while stopping at a red light and then waiting for it to go green, the light then went green.

"Well is there anything you do like about him?," Tenten then said while yawning.

"I don't know I haven't exactly thought about that," Ino then said back as they got to the gate to her house, her house was kind of like a mansion except she doesn't have a butler and all that stuff.

"hey Mina-Chan can you open the gate for me?" Ino asked into the intercom that was outside by the gate, Mina is kind of like a house maid once in a while when Ino's parents are on missions or on vacation or at work at the flower shop. Mina will come and help with chores and stuff, she known Mina since she was little so Mina was kind of like an older sister to her.

"Your dad locked the gate again didn't he?" Mina's voice spoke out of the intercom.

"yup" Ino answered back as she watch the gate open and then driving up the drive way and into the garage.

"Who's Mina?" Hinata asked while taking off her sunglasses, then putting them into her black purse that said "shy girl" on the front of it. Ino forgot that Hinata, Tenten and Sakura haven't met Mina yet.

"She's a house maid…" Ino then said while getting out of her car and opening the trunk.

"I thought you didn't have any house maids Ino," Sakura smirked.

"well I don't… she is sort of like a house maid when I was little she will come and help out with chores around the house or baby-sit me when my parents were on a mission or on vacation or at the flower shop.." Ino then said while grabbing her backpack, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata then grabbed they're stuff.

"So by the looks of it your parents are at the flower shop?" Tenten then said shutting the trunk so that Ino wouldn't have to do it herself.

"Yup pretty much," Ino then said opening the door, they then went in, when they came into the house there was an older girl that greeted them at the door.

"Hi Mina-Chan… it's been a long time since I saw you!" Ino said giving Mina a huge hug.

"I know it's so good to see you.. So who are these lovely ladies?" Mina asked while smiling at Ino's friends, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata then smiled back.

"Wow she's pretty" Sakura thought, Mina defiantly did not wore no maid outfit! She just wore normal clothes just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and a pair of ninja sandals, she had shoulder length wavy yellowish blonde hair with part of her hair tied up in the back with a red bow and she had dark beautiful blue eyes and she looked like she was in her 20's.

"Well Mina they are my best friends Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga and Tenten Higarashi," Ino said pointing at her friends as she said their names.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you girls," Mina then said as they went into the living room.

"the same" Sakura, Tenten and Hinata said at the same time, they then laugh including Ino at noticing that they said it at the same time.

"Here let me take your girl's stuff to Ino's room," Mina then said grabbing there stuff.

"Oh ok thanks" the girls then said thanking Mina.

"Need some help Mina-chan?" Ino said offering help to Mina, Mina then said " its ok I got it," she then smiled and disappeared around the corner, Ino then sat on the couch with her friends and asked

"Want to watch some TV?"

"Sure," her friends then said.

"Ok," she then grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Oh Ino.. These came in the mail today" Mina said coming back into the living room and handing her the mail.

"And oh there mail for you girls also" she then said looking at Sakura, Tenten and Hinata.

"Weird" Ino said while looking at her friends.

"Probably our parents drop it off at your house Ino since they knew we were going to spend a night at your house" Hinata said taking the letter that said her name from Ino as she passed it to her.

"Probably" Tenten agreed with her and saw that Ino was handing her letter to her she then grab it. Ino then handed Sakura's letter to Sakura and looked at hers.

"Well shall we open together since they are all from same address?" Ino asked them, she then noticed that Mina wasn't in the room anymore.

"ok" her friends shrugged as they all opened their letters together. In the envelopes there was two papers, one had list of things plus more information and the other one was a letter that said:

"Dear Ino/Sakura/Hinata/Tenten, your hokage/parents is assigning/sending you to a ranch over in the outskirts of Konoha for a mission also for vacation. Your mission and vacation will start on this Friday, the day after you guys get out of school and it will go for 4 weeks. There will be a bus to be picking you up early in the morning at 8:00 am. So make sure you set your alarm clock! where your hokage Tsunade- sama will be talking about your mission while we will be talking to you about other stuff. Also you will get a surprise when you get there from your parents! Oh almost forgot the bus will be picking you up at the front of Lord hokage's office. The list of things to bring and info are on another piece of paper, have fun and we will see you there! Sincerely, Twilight ranch"

"Hmm Twilight huh? Where in the world did I heard that last name from," Ino thought while looking at the letter she then grabbed the other paper that said the list of things to bring and other info. The paper said:

"Things to bring: 1) a warm jacket for cold chilly summer nights. 2) 5 or 6 pairs of jeans/pants that will last you for 4 weeks so you can ride in/ do mission in. 3) 5 or 6 pairs of shorts. 4) pair of cowboy boots/ work boots and ninja sandals/flip flops. 5) of course don't forget your pjs. 6) 5 or 6 pairs of shirts/ tank tops. 7) riding gloves( you will totally need them!) if you have some. If not we will give you some. 8) Riding helmet( bring one just in case!) 9) swim suit/ trunks so you can go swimming in the pool/lake. 10) camera to take pictures! 11) stamped postcards and pens so you can write to your parents/ guardian. 12) sun block( because you guys might roast like a chicken!) 13) bug spray( bring that too!) 14) spending money. 15) extra stuff you want to bring hope its party clothes and show clothes. 16) last thing to bring is of course your kunai and shruiken pouch for targeting practice or in case of danger."

The paper Ino was reading also had more info about the trip it said: "We will have a little party at the end of your 4 weeks here at the Twilight ranch where there will be a famous band performing, so that's where the P-A-R-T-Y clothes come in handy. Also there's going to be a rodeo that each ranch including ours will be competing in so that's why you will be needing the show clothes" she then put both of the papers back into the envelope.

"Well it looks like we have a mission/vacation," she then said with a smirk.

"Sounds like fun the last time I went horseback riding was when I went on vacation with my family and Neji came along with us" Hinata said getting excited.

"I wish I could go on a romantic vacation with Neji-kun," Tenten then said dreamily she was having one of her Neji daydream fantasies again.

"You and your crazy daydreams Tenten," Sakura said shaking her head at Tenten.

"Tenten do u have a fever or something?…because your kind of freaking me out here with all the Neji lovey dovey stuff," Ino then laughed at Tenten.

Tenten just ignored Ino's comment and said "well the only time I went horseback riding was when I was seven.." she then grabbed the remote and turning the channel.

"same here" Sakura then said agreeing with her.

"What about you Ino-chan?" Hinata asked while going into the kitchen and coming back with a glass of water.

"If I remember right I went horseback riding was when I was six at my grandparents ranch over in Okinawa. But that was ages ago" Ino then said.

"Hmm I wonder if the guys got the letter also," Hinata said while plopping down on the couch next to Ino.

"hope not there is no way I want to spend my vacation with Shikamaru," Ino thought while getting up and heading into the kitchen to make some popcorn and then came back with two large bowls of popcorn for them to share. She gave Sakura and Tenten who was sitting on the floor a bowl while her and Hinata shared the other one.

"So tomorrow should we go on a shopping trip?" Sakura asked from the floor.

"We should" Tenten said while answering Sakura's question.

"Like what time should we go?" Ino asked while grabbing a handful of popcorn and pop it into her mouth after asking her question.

"We could go after school and after we are done we can go home and pack and then gets some rest," Hinata then said.

"Sounds like a plan then" Tenten then said.

**Meanwhile with Shikamaru-**

"Man what a drag…why in the world would my troublesome parents/hokage send me to a ranch for 4 weeks," he thought as he grabbed his car keys that he had in his pocket and unlocking the door to his green corvette and then climbed into the driver seat. He then turned on the radio, the song Until the day I die( for my love) by the band Story of the year just started to play. He then turned it up and started to sing along.

"and now my troublesome mother got me shopping for the stuff on that list I got…even though I got half of it already.." he thought while putting on his sunglasses and pressing his foot on the gas pedal, driving out of the drive way of his house and he was on his way to the place he hated the most which happens to be the mall. His favorite song then ended and then his other fav song In the end by Linkin park then came on. By the time the song ended he was at the mall, he went in and started to look for a certain store called Rider's boutique, it had everything he needed for this summer trip. He then found the store and went in. The last time he ever went horseback riding was when he got invited including Chouji to go with Ino's family to visit her grandparents over in Okinawa. But that was when he was 6, now he probably forgot how to ride. He then looked at the list and crossed out half of the stuff that he already had at home and now was left with getting 2 pairs of cowboy boots just in case, riding gloves because he didn't want to borrow theirs because he's afraid that he will probably lose them, a riding helmet just in case even though he won't be caught dead wearing it, horse treats, party clothes and last but not least show clothes. When he was looking around for the stuff he needed he heard a voice coming behind him.

"So by the looks of it you got the letter also?" Shikamaru then turned around to see who voice it was and it belonged to Sasuke.

"Yup," Shikamaru then said.

" oh if you are wondering Naruto and Neji also got the letter and they are here too at the moment," Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at a show shirt beside him, by the looks of it he really didn't want to be here, well at least he wasn't the only one.

"Shikamaru you got the letter also?!" Naruto yelled excitedly popping out of nowhere and startled the poor guy. Shikamaru then plug his ears.

"Yes ….geez your so loud," he then said.

"Yes he did dope," Sasuke then said.

"Hey I was just asking… sheesh," Naruto then said rolling his eyes at Sasuke. They then saw Neji coming up to them.

"geez Naruto I could hear you across the fricken store… oh hey Shikamaru… so you got the letter also?" Neji then said while noticing Shikamaru.

"yup how troublesome that may be," Shikamaru then answered back.

"So do you guys know if the girls got the letter also?," Sasuke then asked with a bored expression on his face.

"Hinata is over at Ino's so I don't know if my cousin got it or not," Neji said while picking up a show shirt and then putting it back on the rack.

"They probably did got it too," Naruto then said walking off to go look at the boots.

"hmm… well I got everything I need so I will see you guys tomorrow," Shikamaru said saying bye to his friends as he walked to the cash register to pay for his stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cowboy U: Konoha Style!**

**Chapter 2: **

**The next day-**

It was Konoha high's last day of school so everyone had a free time where they could go walking around the school having people sign their yearbooks or stay in the class rooms and talk and hang. Also they were having a little talent competition going on in the gym which was where the girls were at.

"Boy after what happen yesterday she still has the nerve to show her face? Wow," Tenten said as she rolled her eyes. On stage right now was Temari and her little crew that was called " Temari's Temettes," singing Fabulous from the American's musical High school Musical 2.

"Totally," Sakura said agreeing with Tenten.

"How about we go up there!" Ino asked getting excited.

"Sure," her friends then said.

"But I'm not singing.. I just don't feel like it right now," Hinata then said.

"Yea me either," Sakura and Tenten then said.

"Ok that's fine I'll sing then…" Ino then said.

"But what song are we going to perform?," Tenten then asked confused.

"what about Born for this by Paramore?," Ino then asked.

"Sure that's fine with us," Sakura said.

"yea," Hinata and Tenten then said.

**Meanwhile with the guys-**

"Wow wasn't that disturbing," Sasuke said while got done watching Temari's little performance.

"Totally," his friends then agreed with him.

"So who is willing to perform next?," Iruka who was running the little talent show they were having then asked the audience through the microphone, that is when he saw 4 hands shot up.

"we are willing to perform," the voice said stepping out towards the front of the crowed.

"Ok Ino and her friends Hinata, Sakura and Tenten are going to perform for us," Iruka then said, then that's when the crowed went nuts, I guess they really want to see the girls perform except for Temari she was pouting madly.

"Ugh I hate those fricken brats…" Temari thought as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"No way…the girls are gonna perform right now!," Naruto said 'loudly' to his friends.

"Who's going to sing?" Neji then asked looking towards the stage.

"It looks like Ino is going to sing!" Naruto then said, then that is when Naruto, Sasuke and Neji turned to look at Shikamaru who was looking at Ino and smirk.

"What?" Shikamaru then asked.

"Your girlfriend is going to sing…," Neji then said with a smirk.

"she is not my girlfriend… wait what?!" Shikamaru then said.

Ino, Hinata and Sakura walked over to the two guitars and the keyboard that was already there for them along with the drum kit. Ino was on bass, Hinata on guitar, Sakura on keyboard and last but not least Tenten on drums. Hinata the dug into her pocket for a guitar pick since she always have one on her, then got into position.

"the song me and my friends are going to perform is Born for this by Paramore..," Ino said into the mic.

"1,2.…3," Ino count off to her friends, they then started the song.(a/n: the words in the parenthesis are the background singers.)

Born for this by Paramore(perform by Ino and her friends)

Verse one: (bass solo)

"oh no I just keep on fallen (back to the same old) and where's hope when misery comes crawlin (oh-my-way-a) with your fate you'll trigger a landslide (history) to kill off this common sense of mine it takes acquired mines to taste to taste to taste this wine can't down it with your eyes so we don't need the headlights, we don't need the headlights we just won,"

Chorus:

"Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now? Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see tell me do you feel the pressure now?"

Verse two:

"right now you're the only reason (I'm not letting go oh) time out if everyone's worth pleasing(bass solo)( ah-wah-ha) you'll trigger a landslide(history) to kill off this a bot of state of mind it takes acquired mines to taste to taste to taste this wine you can't down it with your eyes so we don't need the headlights, no we don't want your head lice we just won!,"

Chorus 2:

"everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now? Everybody live, like it's the last day you will ever see tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now? Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing tell me tell me do you feel the pressure? (Tenten's awesome drum solo) (Hinata's guitar solo) all right so you think your ready ok then you say this with me now…so you will go we were born for this.." after this part she then pointed towards the audience and they did their part, I guess they know the song!

"(We were born for this!) All right so you think your ready ok then you will say this with me now…so we will go we were born for this(we were born for this!) we were born for this(we were born for this!) we were born for this,"

Last chorus:

"Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing tell me tell me can you feel the pressure? Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see tell me tell me can you feel the pressure now?," at this point everybody was jumping up and down and just rocking out, boy were the guys shocked to see them on stage rocking out to an awesome song. "Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing tell me tell me can you feel the pressure, tell me tell me can you feel the pressure! We were born for this (we were born for this) we…were…born for this!"

The song then ended and the crowd went wild, boy was Ino out of breath!

"whoo! You girls rock!" they could hear some random person yelled.

"All right give another round of applause for Ino and her friends," Iruka then yelled and of course the crowed gave them another round of applause.

"You girls were awesome," some kid then said.

"Thanks," the girls then said back smiling boy they weren't use to having this much attention!

"Hey Ino me, Sakura and Tenten are going to the café …do u want anything?," Hinata asked Ino.

"nah I'm good…I'm going to be at my locker ok?" Ino then said heading down the hallway towards her locker.

"Ok I will meet you there," Tenten then called back to her.

"boy I just can't wait until our mission/trip tomorrow…," Ino thought while opening her locker and putting a way her purse, then that's when she heard a voice she known a long time.

"Hey what's up Ino?" the voice said, she then turned around to see Chouji smiling at her munching down a bag of chips.

"oh hi Chouji, what's up?," Ino said as she give Chouji a hug, boy he haven't change a bit, he is still his chip loving self, except the fact that his hair is a lot longer and he doesn't eat that much chips anymore, just 1 or 2 bags a day thanks to Ino for the advice and of course telling him about exercising. Well that part didn't work out.

"Nothing just hanging," Chouji then said grabbing a handful of chips.

"So are you going to go with my advice?" Ino then asked Chouji noticing the bag of chips.

"Well… I'm gonna try," Chouji then said while scratching his head, Ino just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"hey Chouji what's up my buddy?," Shikamaru then said while interrupting there conversation while popping out of nowhere.

"hey Shikamaru," Chouji then said.

"Well see ya guys," he then said walking away.

"See ya," Shikamaru and Ino then said at the same time.

" so what do you want?," Ino asked Shikamaru getting a little annoyed by the fact he is leaning against his locker smirking at her and getting a little too close to her, she then shut her locker and looked up at him.

"Just wanted to congratulate you on that awesome performance about 10 minutes ago," he then said, giving her that same sexy smirk he always gives her.

"anything else you want to say to me?…because I know you got more to say," she then said looking up at him and reaching up to him to poke him in the chest.

"Oh yea…when are you going to admit that you like me?" he then asked , why in the world does he keep asking her that question?! I guess he really wants her to admit it.

"Never.. In your dreams..," Ino said coldly.

"Ouch that hurts…," he then said sarcastically pretending that he is hurt inside, she just rolled her eyes and then said:

"tell me this Shikamaru… why in the world do you want me to admit that I like you?," she then asked him while putting her hands on her hips. After she asked that question he was just speechless he just didn't know why he wants her to admit it, it just came out of his mouth when he was talking to her yesterday.

"is It the fact that you like me?" she then said smirking at him. Boy did that question hit him good, there was no way he was going to admit that he likes her now, because he did love her in fact he been liking her ever since that they got teamed up together.

"uh-no..," he then said while turning his head away from her.

"Well I gotta go… my buds are waiting for me," she then said saying her goodbyes to Shikamaru and walking away towards the café, he just rolled his eyes while heading the other way, man was she troublesome!

After school Ino and her friends all went shopping since they won a free shopping spree all thanks to the little talent competition that her friends participated in and Ino just got home with all the stuff she needed for the trip tomorrow.

"Now all I need to do now is pack..," she said while starting to pack her bags, when she was done she started to look for an outfit to wear tomorrow but got interrupted by a knock at her bedroom door.

"May I come in?" she heard her father's voice speak from outside of her room.

"Sure daddy," she then said.

"So are you excited about your trip tomorrow?" Inoichi said while coming into his daughter's room.

"Yeah I am but I wished you told me about it earlier though," she then said.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise..," he then said back to Ino.

"oh so what's the surprise you want to give me that is at the ranch that I'm going to go?" she then asked sweetly smiling up at her father.

"Now that part I'm not going to tell you…," he then said while walking out of her room and closing the door behind him.

"party pooper," she then said with a pout, oh well she will find that out tomorrow.

**The Next day-with Ino-**

"hey sweet pea do you want a ride to there?" her dad said helping her carry her bags downstairs.

"as long as we get to stop at Starbucks," she said sweetly while trying to convince her father to take her to those places, they were now downstairs and heading out the door towards the garage.

"Geez girl you're busting my chops," her dad then said back smiling at her.

"Please daddy?" she then asked while putting her stuff in the trunk of the car and then getting into the passenger seat.

"All right I will take you to those places," her dad said while getting into the car.

"Thanks daddy," she then said while putting on her sunglass since it was so bright at 6:00 in the morning.

"You're welcome sweety," her dad then said.

**Meanwhile with Naruto-**

"Just like always your early Naruto," Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Yup," Naruto then said with a grin.

"So did you drive here or did you got a ride?" Tsunade then asked.

"The pervy sage gave me a ride," he then said while taking off his backpack and placing it on the ground along with his other stuff.

"Ah," she then said understanding the pervy sage part, they then saw another car pulled up to the curve and two peoples got out and it was Neji and Hinata.

"Hi Tsunade-sama, Naruto-kun," Hinata then said while helping Neji carry his stuff while Neji help with hers.

"hi Neji, Hinata-chan," Naruto then said as he watched the car drove off.

"So how are you guys this morning?" Tsunade ask the 3 of them while taking a sip of her warm Sakke.

"Good," Neji then said while putting his hands in his pockets.

"And you Hinata?" she then ask.

"I'm good just a little tired and you Naruto-kun?" Hinata then ask turning to look at Naruto and smiled.

"I'm good thanks for asking," Naruto then said back.

"hi guys," Sakura said as she wave bye to her mom and walking up to them.

"hi Sakura-chan," Hinata said giving Sakura a hug.

"Hey Hinata-chan," she then hug Hinata back.

Before they knew it 3 more cars showed up, Sasuke came out of the first car, and then it was Tenten and then Ino.

"Hey Tsunade?" Naruto asked turning to look at Tsunade.

"Yea?" she then asked.

"What time is it?" he then asked.

"It's about 7:30," Ino then said answering his question.

"Why do you want to know?," Tenten then asked him while turning on her I-pod.

"Just wondering," he then said while walking off towards Neji and Sasuke.

"Wow I didn't know they got the letter also," Hinata said.

"I know isn't it cool I get to spend 6 weeks with Sasuke-kun!," Sakura said turning to look at her 'Sasuke-kun'. Soon another car drove up to the curve and it was Shikamaru.

"oh great he got the letter," Ino muttered underneath her breath as she watch him walk up to them and watch the car drive off.

"Wow isn't this awesome…," Shikamaru said while coming up to Ino. Ino didn't notice at that moment her friends then ditched her to go hang/ flirt with the guys.

"Ditchers," she thought while turning to look at her friends and then back at Shikamaru.

"I get to spend 4 weeks with you," he then said with a smirk as he put his hands into his pockets.

"Well I will be trying to avoid you," she then said crossing her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"Ouch.. Why are you being so mean to me lately?" he then said sarcastically.

"Because-," she then said but got interrupt by the noise of the bus coming up to the curve.

"well what do you know the bus is on time," Tsunade said while heading towards the bus and opening the trunks on the side of the bus.

"well everybody whatcha waiting for bring your stuff here so I can pack in here," Tsunade said loudly, everybody then started to give Tsunade there stuff one at a time.

"if you guys have to you might have to take some stuff on the bus with you," Anko said while getting out of the bus.

"hi Anko-sensei," everybody then said except for Tsunade she was still loading up the stuff poor her.

"Hi guys I'm going to be your bus driver for today," she then said while throwing the keys up in the air and then catching it.

"Ok that's the last of it," Tsunade then said while shutting the trunks and then got into the bus along with everyone else.

"Hey guys let's sit towards the back!," Naruto said loudly as usual.

"geez Naruto do you have to be so loud?!" Sakura said getting a little angry as she punched him on the head.

" ow Sakura-chan," Naruto said while rubbing the top of his head and sitting down in one of the seats next to Shikamaru, while Neji and Sasuke sat in the seat in front of them. While the girls sat towards the middle, Ino and Hinata sat together, while Sakura and Tenten sat in the seat next to them.

"Ok since everyone is seated-," Tsunade said then notice that they weren't listening to her and instead listening to their I-pods/mp3 players.

"Ugh…," she then said.

"As I was saying that top was like so cute you should of se-," Ino explain to Tenten, telling her about a shirt she saw at the mall. She then got interrupted by a loud whistle, given by their hokage.

"Ok now since I got your guy's attention I can explain what's going to happen when you get there… I don't really know exactly why these rogue ninjas are stealing stuff from the Twilight family or who's behind it all… that's why it your job to stop it all understood?," she then explained.

"Hai," everyone then nodded their heads.

"ready to go Tsunade-sama?," Anko asked while sitting down and turning on the bus.

"Yup let's go," Tsunade then said sitting down in one of the seats that were towards the front. Anko then started to drive off while everyone else went back to talking or listening to their I-pods or mp3 players.

" so Tsunade-sama why are you coming along? If you don't mind me asking," Sakura asked.

"Well just incase you guys get into a bus accident and need medical attention and besides I need to tell Mrs. Twilight some info," Tsunade then said back to her while putting on her sunglasses.

"Oh..," Ino then said.

"That's true..," Sakura than said while turning on her pink I-pod that had a cherry blossom design on the back.

With the boys-

" if you need me I will be taking a nap..," Shikamaru mumbled to Naruto while putting the earbuds of his dark green I-pod that had his clan symbol on the back of it and putting them into his ears.

" ok," Naruto then said while looking around the bus then looking at Sasuke and Neji who were also sleeping while their earbuds of their I-pods in their ears.

"Great I got no one to talk to now," Naruto thought with a pout.

"oh well I could always listen to my I-pod…," he then thought while digging through his other duffel bag that he decided to take with him on the bus.

" ah there it is..," he then thought grabbing his orange I-pod out of one of the pockets and then turning it on, but failed at the sight that the battery was dead and needed to be charge.

"Crap.." he then thought while turning off his I-pod and putting it back away in his duffle bag.

"the stupid charger is in my other bag which is not with me…," he then though. Naruto then took out his notebook he had in there that he take along on missions and grabbed his pencil and started to write something down, while taking a glance at Hinata then back to his notebook.

"I didn't know there was another town on the outskirts of Konoha..," Tenten said amazed while looking with Sakura out the window.

"Well it is the western side of Konoha..," Tsunade then said looking out the window.

"You mean it is still in Konoha but I thought you said it's on the outskirts of Konoha," Ino said amazed plus confused.

"It is on the outskirts of Konoha.. It's just the fact that they call the town Nishi instead of what we call Konoha…," Anko said keeping her eyes on the road.

"yea but a lot of people like us like to think it's still in Konoha which particularly it is…," Tsunade then said continuing what Anko was saying.

"Wow," Sakura then said surprised.

"oh wow they have two malls here sweet!," Ino said getting excited. Before she knew it a paper airplane hit her in the back of the head.

"WHAT THE HECK NARUTO?!" she then yelled while crumpling up the paper airplane in her fist and turning around to look at Naruto angrily.

"oops uh sorry Ino…I…didn't mean it…it was supposed to get Hinata," Naruto said as he rubbed his head and getting a little afraid of Ino's balled up fist. And that was when he knew he was in BIG trouble now!

" WHAT THE HECK WHY WERE YOU TRYING HIT MY COUSIN NARUTO?!," Neji said getting very angry at Naruto guess he kind of woke up from his little nap and over heard him.

"uh I wasn't trying to hit her gosh!…just give it to Hinata please Ino," Naruto then said while looking at Neji then back at the girls.

"You better not try to hurt her..," Neji then said while putting the ear buds back into his ears.

"Here Ino-chan let me see it…," Hinata then said turning to look at Ino.

"Here sorry it kind of got crumpled up…," Ino then said back to Hinata while handing her the crumpled up airplane.

"It's ok..," Hinata then said taking it from her and opening it. It said: " what's up Hinata? I'm bored… mind if I listen to your ipod? Mine needed to be charge…please?," she then smiled that was so like her 'Naruto-kun'. she then looked over at Ino and asked.

"Hey Ino do you have a pencil?"

"uh I have a pen would that work?," Ino then said handing her a purple pen. She then took it and said:

"yea that would work," she then started to write: "sure I don't mind but I was kind of hoping if I could listen to it…," she then folded it back up into an airplane and throwed it back to Naruto without Anko or Tsunade noticing. Naruto then catched it, opened it and read it and smirked. He then wrote back : "well we could both listen to it together if that ok with you…," he then throwed it back. Hinata then catched it and opened it. When she read it her face was redder than a tomato!

Good thing that Ino didn't saw her face. She just couldn't believe it Naruto was practically asking her to sit next to him and share her ipod with him, he even decided to move to a seat close to her.

"well girl what are you waiting for go sit next to him," Ino said urging her to go sit next to Naruto, I guess she read the note plus saw the look on her face.

"But what about you? I don't want you to be lonely..," Hinata then said noticing what Ino was trying to make her do.

"Nah its ok I will be fine now go sit with him I could hang with Sakura and Tenten," Ino then said.

"or you could hang with Shikamaru..," Hinata said teasingly.

"No way Hinata there is no way you are going to make me go sit next to him and talk to him," Ino then said crossing her arms across her chest and shaking her head no.

"oh come on Ino he is lonely..," Tenten smirked while getting into the conversation.

" Actually Tenten it's more like he is taking a NAP," Ino said getting a little annoyed, she never notice that Hinata already went to go sit next to Naruto with Naruto by the window and Hinata sitting next to him. They both had an ear bud in a ear.

"They look so cute together," Ino smiled she then noticed that Shikamaru woke up from his little nap and now was staring at her with a smirked that she knew very well. She then saw him raise a finger and was now motioning her to come over to him.

"Ugh… what does he want?" she muttered under her breath. While waiting until the bus will stop at a red light so she can get the chance to go, when her chance came she quickly got out of her seat and sat next to him and said:

"what do you want?," she asked him.

"Just felt like talking to you..," he said with a smirk while turning off his ipod.

"Ok what is wrong with you normally you never wanted to talk to me," she then said to him.

"Nothing is wrong with me it's just a little stage I'm going through that's all," he smirked.

"Well why don't you go back to your normal stage then.. When you call everything troublesome..," Ino smirked back at him.

"I don't want to and besides I like annoying the heck out of you," he still had that smirk on his face. Ino just glared annoyed at him and said:

"Well you should stop annoying me automatically right now,"

"Automatically? I don't think there's an off button for that..," boy was he having fun annoying the heck out of her!

"Well why don't you go get yourself an off button then," she then said as she got up but Shikamaru then grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. His face and her face was about 2 inches apart from each other's. Too bad that everyone was too busy to notice them and were too busy taking a nap or listening to their ipods because it would have been embarrassing as ever!

"boy your still troublesome than I remember…," he said looking out the window and then back at her.

"oh now he calls me troublesome..," she thought as she rolled her eyes.

"you see Ino annoying you is another way for me to say I - um so when are you going to admit that you like me? Cause I know you do," Shikamaru then said but stop to realize that he was about to admit to her that he loves her so he just went straight to the question.

"Ugh..," Ino then got up angrily and annoyed and went back to her seat leaving the smirking Shikamaru alone.

**With Naruto and Hinata-**

"Want to listen to this song next?" Hinata asked Naruto looking up at him.

"Sure," he smiled at her and turned his head to look out the window where he saw a high school named Nishi high that they just passed and then looking back at Hinata.

"Boy she is not her old self anymore… oh why in the world did I end up likening Sakura for way back when.. Man I'm such an idiot for not noticing that she likes me," Finally Naruto admits that he such an idiot! He then hit him self on the forehead but never notice that Hinata at him with a confused expression of her face.

"are you ok Naruto-kun?," she then asked looking at him with a concern look on her face.

"Uh yea I'm fine," he then grinned.

"Ok then," Hinata smiled and went back to listening to the song they were now listening to.

"Hey hokage-sama are we there yet?," Ino asked Tsunade while getting a little inpatient. She was now back in her seat after having an un usual conversation with Shikamaru.

"We are almost there…," Tsunade said back, Ino then looked at her phone clock and it said 3:30 pm. Boy weren't they having a long bus ride! They have been on the bus for about 7 hours now! And everyone is about to fall asleep except for Shikamaru he went back to sleep when she went back to her seat.

"wow it would be so cool to live in the country don't you think Naruto-kun?," Hinata said looking pass Naruto and at the country scenery.

"Yea it would," Naruto smiled.

"Um Neji some idiot is trying to make a move on your cousin..," Sasuke smirked.

"I see tell me if he tries to kiss her and if he does he's dead meat," Neji gave Naruto the death glare.

"Okay," Sasuke and Shikamaru then said back to Neji.

"Now take that turn and we are almost there..," Tsunade said to Anko, her voice loud enough for them to hear through their ipods/mp3 players.

"Alright we are almost there..," Tenten said to Sakura while stretching her arms up in the air and yawned, she then turned to look at her team mate who happens to be fast asleep.

"Wow Neji-kun looks soo cute when he is asleep," she then said dreamily but then noticed that she said that out loud.

"I did not just said that out loud." Tenten blushed as she sunked down in her seat. Sakura just laughed at her and said:

"Oh yes you did,"

"Crap I hope he didn't hear me," Tenten then thought.

**Meanwhile with Naruto-**

"Nah next song," Naruto thought as he searched through songs on Hinata's ipod since Hinata decided to go back to her seat and told him that he could listen to it until they get there.

"This is going to be along mission," he said.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Sasuke then agreed with him while putting his ipod away in his shorts pocket. Before they knew it they were already at the Twilight ranch, going down a long dirt road.

**Meanwhile with Shikamaru-**

"whoa where am I… looks like I'm backstage…whoa this must be a dream that I am having right now," he thought it was true he was having some kind of dream because he was behind a red curtain that he recognized from a club he, Ino and also Chouji used to hang out at.

"Why am I here? Ok this must be a dream dude wake up-," but then he got interrupted by a voice that was coming from the other side of the curtain.

"Tonight performance at club Kunai will be by Nara Shikamaru singing a song for us," the owner of the club announced.

" SAY WHAT?!," he thought shockley as he heard that the owner of the club was still talking, so he peek through from behind the curtain and at the audience, making sure no one could spot him peeking. It look like the crowed was getting bored and inpatient by the owner talking and all, he then saw Naruto and Hinata dancing along with Sasuke and Sakura while Tenten is trying to get Neji to dance with her. All of a sudden his eyes then spotted a certain baby blue eye blonde beauty known as Ino Yamanaka. By the looks of it she was flirting with Sai, man he had it first it was Sasuke and now it was Sai! He doesn't even like her and yet he was still flirting back when he already had a girlfriend.

"Ok since I suppose to sing and all I got a perfect song to sing," he thought as a evil smirk appeared on his lips.

"Ok everybody here he is..," the owner then announced, the crowed then cheered as he walked over to the mic as the curtain open up and then closed as he got to the mic.

"I dedicate this song to a certain blonde troublesome team mate of mine this song is called Tell me tell me baby by Nsync," he said into the mic then that was when he got Ino's attention.

Tell me tell me baby by Nsync(performed by Shikamaru Nara)

Verse one: oh oh

"Uh you know what can we just back it up just a little bit?," he told the DJ.

Verse one(continue): I said bye! I said bye! Why? Tell me tell me, tell me, tell me! Oh oh! Yeah! We were born on the same day we even think the same way it couldn't be more right we are what you call a perfect match something magic can't touch down to the last bone you're my baby! But to be honest there is just one thing…. Apart that is missing you don't seem to care at all!

Chorus: Tell me tell me baby! How come you don't want to love me? don't you know I cant breathe without you? Tell me tell me just how what am I suppose to do right now? Why cant you love me? Why.. Tell me my baby!

Verse two: now from the moment we met I thought I was all set how could I be so wrong? Now I'm hearing that your seeing someone new and I wanna know who but does he love you like I do my baby but I promise you one thing whatever that's missing I will make it up to you( so tell me baby now!)

Chorus two: Tell me, tell me baby! How come you don't want to love me? don't you know I cant breathe with out you? Tell me, tell me just how what am I suppose to do right now? Why cant you love me? Why… tell me my baby!

At this point Shikamaru was making his way down to the dance floor as the spotlight was on him. Ino was also making her way to him dancing to the beat and now was right in front of him as everybody crowded around them.

Bridge/ Chorus: for getting under my skin for never letting me in to your life and… tell me my baby how come you don't want to love me and I am suppose to live with out? If there is no way to make you feel the same way too!

He looked straight into those baby blue eyes of hers when he sang those words to her, and all she did was dance with him surprising that was to him.

Bridge/Chorus(continue): Tell me, tell me! Tell me, tell me! We were born on the same day we even think the same way we are what you call a perfect match tell me baby! How come you don't want to love me?( how come you don't wanna) don't you know I cant breathe without you(without you tell me tell me just how tell me how) what am I supposed to do right now? Why cant you love me? (so tell me) why… tell me my baby! Tell me, tell me baby!( oh baby) how come you don't want to love me(how come you don't wanna) don't you know that I cant breathe without you? (without you) tell me, tell me just how(Oooh) what am I suppose to do right now? Why cant you love me? Tell me, tell me, tell me why! Tell me, tell me, tell me yeah! Tell me, tell me, tell me yeah! I said tell me baby! Tell me, tell me, tell me yeah! Tell me, tell me, tell me yeah! -end of song-

"Give a round of applause for Shikamaru Nara," the owner of the club said, but they were already cheering way before he said that.

"Hey dude awesome performance..," some guy said to him.

"Thanks," Shikamaru said almost out of breath as he got drag by Ino away from the crowed and was now outside, it wasn't cold but then again it wasn't hot it was just warm. Ino then spoke breaking the awkward silence between them.

"were all those things you said/ sing to me… were true?," she asked turning her head away from him so he couldn't see the small blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"Pretty much," he smirked, he then placed his hand on her cheek bringing her head back to face him.

"well how come you never told me that you felt that way?," she asked him, she then felt his hand leave her cheek as she looked up at him.

"I guess.. I was just afraid that…you wouldn't feel the same way," he said while turning his head away and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh..," she said as she brushed a piece of hair out of her face, the cool summer breeze blowing through her hair.

"you saw me with Sai didn't you?" she said with a smirk while her hands were on her hips.

"No…I mean.. yea," he said turning his head away.

"Shikamaru look… I gotta tell you something.. I really don't like Sai.. I was just flirting with him just to get you to notice it and to be jealous… and the same goes for Sasuke too I just gave up on him and let Sakura have him…you see the guy I really like is you.. Shikamaru," Ino then blushed and turned her head away but Shikamaru's hand brought back Ino's head to face him again.

"You know how many years I been waiting for you to admit that…ever since I've known you and finally you admit it.. I love you Ino," he said as his lips were just inches away from hers.

"I love you.. Too," she whispered her lips almost touching his.

"I can't believe this is a dream… man what a drag I wish it was real," he thought almost about to kiss her but got interrupted by a voice that belong to no one but Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey Shikamaru wake up! Were here! Yoohoo hello! Shikamaru!" the loud voice yelled out. -end of Shikamaru's dream-

"why did you have to wake me up I was having such an awesome dream," Shikamaru said opening his eyes and staring at the person who woke him up annoyed.

"Well sorry to wake you up from your of so awesome dream but we are here," Naruto said while grabbing his duffel bag.

"Ugh," Shikamaru then said standing up and stretch while picking up his backpack from the ground. He was now heading down the walk way.

"see ya granny!," he could hear Naruto said, Tsunade just rolled her eyes as she watched Naruto get off the bus.

"Oh Shikamaru.. Since you were asleep during the talk… here is how you can contact me or Shizune if you need medical attention ok?" Tsunade said handing him a piece of paper with the phone numbers and other info on it.

"Ok thanks.. See ya Hokage-sama, Anko-sensei," he then said stepping down the steps while putting on his shades.

"oh wow that girl is fast," Ino thought amazed as she watch the blonde blue eye girl go around that last barrel and crossing the white line that was spray painted on the dirt. She could of swear she recognized that girl and her horse from when she was little. She then saw two other girls that was with her, they were also riding a horse after one after another following the same course that the blonde blue eyed girl just did with her horse. It look like she and the other two girls didn't notice them came until the girl that did the course first turned to look at them and started to trot toward them, her friends soon followed after.

"Oh hi! I didn't notice that you guys came! Sorry!" the blonde blue eyed girl said apologizing to them for not noticing them.

"Anyways! Welcome to the Twilight ranch I'm so glad you guys can come and help me and my family out with the thieves problem.. My name is Lily Twilight by the way and your guys names are?" the blonde blue eye girl name Lily said while dismounting her horse and tying her horse to the post.

"Why don't you all come into the arena," Lily said while motioning them to come in. the shinobies nodded their heads and headed towards the entrance of the arena while leaving their stuff by the bus. Once they were in the arena they meet and greet.

"well geez Lily forget to introduce us to them," the girl with the auburn/blackish hair said while smirking.

"Oh oops my bad.. Guys I would like you to meet my two best friends Autumn and Mikata," Lily said pointing to her friends as she said their names.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!," Naruto said being his loud self. Autumn, Mikata and Lily just giggled and said:

"Nice to meet you Naruto," Lily said. She then look over at the guy with the onyx eyes.

"Oh.. I'm Sasuke Uchiha..," he said with bored expression on his face.

"I am Sakura Haruno it's nice to meet you Lily," Sakura introduced herself to Lily with a sweet smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Sakura," Lily just smiled at her as she then moved her eyes to another girl that was right beside her.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata smiled as she noticed Lily looking at her.

"Nice to meet you," Lily then smiled back she then looked at the boy that was right next to her and then back at Hinata.

"Are you two siblings?" she then asked

"No she is my cousin," Neji said to Lily answering her question.

"Oh well then that explains it!" Lily just laughed.

"by the way my name is Neji," Neji then introduced himself to Lily.

"Cool it's nice to meet you Neji," Lily then then moved her head to the next person, the girl she was now looking at had brown hair that was up in two buns with couple strands of hair hanging out of the two buns, she also had dark brown eyes and she was wearing camo capris with a dark green t-shirt that said " ninja girl" on it and she was also wearing black cowgirl boots. I guess she never noticed that Lily was staring at her until she turned her head and looked at her. "Oh sorry my name is Tenten Higarashi," she then handed out her hand and Lily gladly shakes it and said:

"Nice to meet you Tenten,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Cowboy U Konoha Style! **

**Chapter 3 **

Lily then looked over at another boy who had black hair that was tied up into a spiky ponytail kind of look like a top of a pineapple. He was wearing a pair of faded rip jeans, a white tank top with a green over shirt over it, the sleeves of the shirt had his clan symbol on it and last but not least he was wearing black cowboy boots.

"Hmm that's the same symbol that Cloud has on his hip that's surprising," she thought noticing the symbol on the sleeves of his shirt. She then heard him speak interrupting her thoughts.

"I am Shikamaru Nara nice to meet you," Shikamaru said boredly the same as Sasuke said it.

"It's nice to meet you too," Lily then said and then moved on to the next person which happens to be another girl. The girl had baby blue eyes and light blonde hair that was tied up into a high ponytail while her bangs covered her right eye. She wore baby blue jeans, a purple t-shirt that said " Daddy's girl" on the front of the shirt and purple cowgirl boots. Before she knew it she recognized that girl from when she was little, she and her used to hang out together when their dads got together and hang out, her name is Ino.. that's her name! she just finally remember it.

"you probably don't remember me do you Lily?" Ino said, breaking Lily's thoughts.

"wait a minute do they know each other?!" Shikamaru thought shockly.

"Ino I totally remember you..," Lily smirked as her and Ino gave each other a big hug like they haven't seen/hug each other for ages which was true!

"ummm… Lily you might want to explain things to us cause we are like so confused," Mikata said confused as ever on how Lily and Ino know each other.

"Yea..," Autumn agreed with Mikata.

"Oh sorry guys!.. my dad and Ino's dad used to be friends and so every time-"

"When our dads got together we will hang out and play but then that changed when Lily's family moved to the west side of Konoha.. So we haven't kept in contact with each other which sucks..," Ino said as she interrupted Lily.

"Wow that does suck, it's so cool to meet you guys right Mikata, Lily?" Autumn then said.

"Yup.. So anyway as my mother said in the letter that you know how you guys will get a surprise from your parents when you get here right?" Lily then asked them, they then just nodded their heads.

" well your surprises from your parents are right over there," she then said as she pointed at the 8 horses, at that moment the girls just squealed excitedly except for the boys they were expecting a new car or video games or better money! But at least their parents decided to give them a gift after sending them to a ranch without their permission. The boys just shrugged and walked over to where Lily and the girls were at.

"A horse huh? Hn… so this is what my parents left me before Itachi killed mom and dad," Sasuke thought while taking off his sunglasses so that he could get a good look at the horses.

"Man what a drag.. I wonder which one of these for legged animals that I'm going to be stuck taking care of," Shikamaru thought while yawning.

"A horse?! Aww man… I was hoping for money or better a year supply of ramen!" Naruto thought , as he watched Lily go over to one of the horses and taking it over to what it looks like to Ino.

"Ino this is Blondie she is now your horse..," Lily said handing her the lead rope, Ino then took it and then asked:

"wait so we don't get to name our own horse?," shocked by how she can't name her own horse, her friends were probably thinking the same thing.

"Sorry your guys parents are the one who named them and besides the names goes along with the horse's personality/ characteristics.

"That's true! For example Blondie has a blonde mane," Naruto grinned.

"Yup," Autumn agreed.

"So Lily is there anything I need to know about her?" Ino then asked her.

" oh yea sorry I forgot about that well she is a Palomino as you can tell, she likes to be the center of attention..," she patted Blondie on back.

"sounds like someone I know," Sakura smirked as she looked at Ino, Ino didn't respond instead she just stick out her tongue at her.

"Also when riding her she has a tendency of being bossy so that is when you show her who is the boss," Lily smirked.

"oh wow Ino you found your twin," Shikamaru smirked as he stared at Ino. Ino then glared back at him and said:

"shut it Nara,"

"Besides all that she is a really sweet and gentle horse but she can have her moments once in a while," Lily then walked over to the other horse. Ino just couldn't help but to look at Blondie she is such a beautiful horse. She just loved her long blonde flowing mane and her creamy golden coat. She then noticed that Blondie had dark blue eyes which she thought was pretty cool! She also noticed that the lead rope she was holding was purple.

"here Hinata she's yours her name is Shy girl," Lily handed the lavender lead rope to her.

"Shy girl is a Arabian. Hinata you will like her a lot she is such a sweet horse and also she is a little shy sometimes," she then smiled.

"Wow she is beautiful..," Hinata said petting the mare's black mane, while admiring her pretty white snow coat and black night eyes. The next horse was another mare that had a brown mane and a creamy buckskin coat, with brown stockings and dark brown eyes.

"Tenten this is your horse her name is Amai just like the meaning of her name she is a sweet one also she is a fast learner I think she will be a good horse for you," Lily smiled at Tenten, she then just smiled back and said:

"Thanks"

"You're welcome," Lily then moved on to the next person and next horse.

"Now Sakura Blossom is now your horse, She is a Thoroughbred and is built for toughness and stamina also speed. Now about Blossom she is the kind of kick butt kind of horse mess with her you're gonna get your butt kick," Lily said as she let out a little laugh at the last part, everybody even Sakura join in but then stop as Lily continued talking.

"Anyways Blossom is courageous, honest and bold I think she will be perfect for you," she then said moving on to the next horse and person.

"Hey guys..," Sakura whispered to her friends.

"What?" they whispered at the same time.

"have you guys noticed that Blossom has a pinkish colored mane and tail?," Sakura asked her friends in a whisper.

"yea I just noticed that like a minute ago..," Tenten whispered back wrapping the red and white lead rope around her hand so she can get a better grip.

"Yea me too I also noticed that she had green eyes like you do Sakura-chan," Hinata whispered back while looking at Blossom. Blossom had a pinkish colored mane and tail with a snowy coat and green jade eyes.

"hey Lily, me and Mika have to go ok we will probably see you tomorrow," Autumn said as she and Mikata walked back into the arena after getting done putting Morning light and Silver moon back into their own stalls.

"Ok bye guys see you tomorrow!," Lily yelled to her friends as they started to walk to their cars.

"Bye guys it was great meeting you!," Mikata yelled to the 8 shinobies, they then waved bye back to her. After Lily's friends were out of sight, Lily then started to spoke again.

"well we better wrap things up cause it's going to get dark pretty soon..," Lily said as she noticed that the bus left and Tsunade- sama had already got what she needed that her mother left her on the table for her.

"Hey Lily what about we just continue this tomorrow since you look pretty tired and I bet everyone else is too from that long bus ride," Shikamaru yawned putting his hands into his pockets.

"Yea let's do that and besides I still need to take you guys to your cabins," Lily said grabbing Thunder and fate while Naruto grab the other two and Shikamaru grab Dixie.

"Thanks you guys," Lily thanked them.

"No problem," they then said. They then put the horses back into their stalls, and was now walking back to where the bus used to be before it left to grab their stuff.

"Ugh why did I have to pack so many stuff?," Ino whined picking up two of her duffel bags and her purple rolling suitcase.

"Well miss troublesome you shouldn't brought that much stuff," Shikamaru smirked walking past her along with the other guys. She just stick out her tongue behind his back.

"ahh!," Hinata squealed as she tripped over a rock falling towards the ground. It happened so fast but someone catched her in the process and the person was the blonde knuckled headed ninja Naruto.

"are you ok Hinata-chan?," he asked worriedly. Hinata's reaction to that was go deep red and then faint.

"Is Hinata ok?" Lily asked concern.

"Yea she is ok she does this all the time," Tenten said to Lily.

"Oops forgot to knock her out of that stage too," she then thought.

"Oh! When will she wake up then?" Lily then asked.

"in about 3..2...1," Neji then said and what do you know she woke up.

"You ok Hinata-chan?," Sakura asked her.

"I'm ok," Hinata said picking up her stuff since she somewhat dropped it when she tripped. Naruto helped her picked up the others while still holding on to his stuff. They passed the barn heading towards the cabins and where the pool supposed to be too as they walked on a dirt trail.

"Oh wow! Look at that sunset it's so beautiful," Sakura said looking at the sunset. Sasuke just looked at her she look so beautiful he didn't even care to look at the sunset. Ever since he came back to Konoha after finally killing Orochimaru he noticed how much Sakura changed. Maybe Sakura is just what he needed to mend his revengeful heart if he ever gives her a chance. He and Sakura along with everyone else kept on walking, walking still on that dirt trail that led them through a shady area with trees all around them. They then saw two nice beautiful cabins that each had a porch and a camp fire spot with big logs sitting around it.

"Well here you guys go oh your girl's cabin is right there while the guys cabin is right there," Lily pointed to the two cabins.

"Oh by the way here is two keys for your cabins," she then said throwing the girls keys to Tenten and throwing the boy's keys to Neji.

"I will be back to check on you guys but for now you can go check out your cabins," she then said now walking back towards her house.

"well what are you girls waiting for lets go in!" Ino said excitedly.

"Ok hold on," Tenten said putting the key into the lock and unlocking the door.

"OH WOW!" the girls said amazed as they walk into the cabin and shutting the door behind them. When they step into their cabin the first room they saw was the living room that had a wide screen TV, with a pretty oak floor, with a couch that had horse pillows on both ends , a love seat couch and a coffee table with candles on top of the table along with a bunch of magazines from horses to makeup and other girl stuff.

"Oh wow look at that chandelier," Sakura said amazed.

"It totally brings light into the room," Tenten then said placing her stuff on the love seat.

"Hey look guys there's also a little kitchen," Hinata said from the kitchen. Ino, Sakura and Tenten then went into the room that Hinata was in and sure enough there was a little kitchen. The little kitchen had a table with 4 chairs, a window above the sink, cabinets filled with cups, plates etc. also the kitchen had a refrigerator filled with food that will last them for a month!

"well I'm getting bored lets move on to upstairs shall we," Tenten said now walking out of the little kitchen with a somewhat bored and gloomy expression on her face.

"Ok is it me or is there something wrong with Tenten-chan?," Hinata whispered to Ino while her, Ino and Sakura headed upstairs.

"She is fine she gets that expression sometimes," Ino then whispered back.

"But still I know her longer then you and Sakura have and she hardly ever gets that expression on her face," Hinata whispered back worriedly making sure Tenten couldn't hear her.

"Let's just give her sometime guys then we could ask what's wrong," Sakura whispered to both of them while they were all upstairs. They were now walking down a long hallway that had 4 bedrooms and one bathroom while the other bathroom was downstairs.

"Sweet we get our own rooms!" Ino said surprised while going into one of the rooms. Sakura, Hinata and Tenten then followed. The room they were in had little closet, a twin bed and a night stand with a lamp. On the bed was a black cowboy hat and belt buckle.

"Oh Hinata I guess we are in your room," Ino turned around to look at Hinata.

"Huh? Why do you say that Ino-chan?" Hinata asked with a confused look.

"Cause your name is on the belt buckle that is on the bed," Ino said while giving Hinata the shining buckle.

"Wow that's a pretty belt buckle." Sakura said as she looked over Hinata's shoulder to look at the buckle. Tenten did the same.

"I bet we all get one," Tenten says.

"I want to see mine," Ino said as she walked out of the room and went to search for hers. Sakura and Tenten followed after.

**Meanwhile with the guys-**

The guy's cabins were the same 4 bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, living room etc. but more guyish you know! Naruto's room is located upstairs along with the others on the left. Shikamaru's room is then next door to Naruto's. Now on the right side of the hallway, Sasuke's room is in front of Naruto's and Neji's room is right next to Sasuke.

"Sweet Video games!," Naruto yelled excitedly opening the cabinet that had a bunch of video games that was located underneath the TV set.

"geez Naruto if Sakura were here right now I swear she would of hit you by now," Sasuke glared at Naruto annoyed. Naruto then glared back.

"Ok guys there is no need to start a troublesome fight now," Shikamaru said trying to get in between them from starting a fight but failed as they both glared at them with that back off look in their eyes. Shikamaru then just backed away and was making a good choice. He then noticed that Neji wasn't in the room anymore maybe he went to the bathroom or something.

"So after all these years you still think you are better than me," Sasuke smirked.

"Nah I just thought of making a friendly competition," Naruto smirked back.

"Aren't they always competing against each other," Neji smirked to Shikamaru as he got back from where he was ever at.

"hn yup," Shikamaru smirked back.

"Ok if it's a friendly competition you want I will give it to you dope," Sasuke smirked.

"How about one of those video games just you and me one on one," he then said pointing at the video games.

"You're on Teme," Naruto then said sitting down on the floor and grabbing one of the controllers. Sasuke then sat down next to him on the floor and grabbed the other controller.

"This is going to be fun to watch am I right Hyuuga?" Shikamaru smirked and sat down on the recliner.

"Totally," Neji said sitting down on the couch.

"Hey Nara I bet 10 bucks that Uchiha is going to win," he then said to Shikamaru.

"I don't know about that Hyuuga I think Uzumaki has a good chance of winning," Shikamaru then watched Sasuke and Naruto trying to beat one of another at a game of racing.

"ok then Nara you're on," Neji then said back.

"you guys are so wrong I bet it's going to be a tie," Lily's voiced startled them.

"oh so you want to join our little bet too Twilight?" Neji smirked.

"Yea sure I don't mind joining your guys bet," Lily smirked back.

"You're on Twilight," Shikamaru then said.

"hn you're never going to win," Sasuke said pressing the x button to make his car go faster as he was ahead of Naruto by an inch.

"Yea right teme watch this," Naruto then passed him and smirked. After 5 minutes of passing each other after another it came to a final score.

"WHAT A TIE?!" Sasuke, Naruto and even Shikamaru, Neji thought shockly. Sure enough in big black letters it said a tie.

"What a stupid game. I clearly won," Naruto pouted madly. Sasuke didn't even said a word. Lily just smirked as she just beat two of the smartest shinobies in all of Konoha and also won herself 20 bucks too.

"Hand over the money boys," Lily handed out her hand as the guys pouted and handed her the money.

"Thank you," Lily smirked.

"I can't believe I just lost 10 bucks to a blonde I've should of known it was going to be a tie," Shikamaru thought.

"Lily you were here the whole time?" Naruto asked her.

"Well not really I just came in during your guys game," she then said.

"Oh," he then said.

"but how did you got in?," Sasuke asked.

"The door was unlocked," Lily smirked.

"No wonder," Shikamaru thought.

"Well anyways I wanted to ask you guys some questions about your mission if that's alright with you guys," she then said.

"Yea sure fire away," Naruto grinned.

"before you asked your questions I got one to ask you do you know when the thieves usually come out and steal?," Shikamaru asked her.

"it usually happens when no one is home and at night that's why I would like at least someone to keep watch during tonight I recommend one of you boys to do it since the girls are already asleep," Lily then said to them.

"Yea sure we don't mind," Shikamaru then said.

"Thanks you guys I appreciate it a lot oh here are a pair of binoculars to keep watch on the porch of your cabin and here is extra keys in case one of you gets locked out of the cabin," Lily handed them the two things and started to make her way to the door, but then stopped and said:

" oh by the way make sure to lock the doors before you go bed and be prepared to wake up really early," Lily then went out the door.

"so who wants to keep watch tonight?," Naruto asked as Lily was out of their sight.

"Shikamaru? Who do you want to keep watch ? Since Tsunade-sama did put you as leader for this mission," Neji asked him. Shikamaru just yawned and said: " well I'm going to bed early so as your leader I recommend one of you three to do it,"

"Well I sure don't want to do it," Sasuke glared at Neji and Naruto.

"well I'm not doing it either believe it," Naruto crossed his arms across his chest.

"and I bet Neji doesn't want to do it either am I correct?" he then said looking at Neji.

"Correct," Neji then looked back at him.

"Well why don't you guys draw straws it will be a lot easier and less troublesome," Shikamaru said as he headed up stairs to take a nap even though it was barely 5 o clock. He was really tired his dad kept him up all night last night until he got that one jutsu of his perfect until his mother nagged at them and told them to get inside of the house.

"I will go get the straws," he could hear Naruto say from downstairs as he made his way to his so called bed room.

"what's this?," he thought as he picked up the shiny belt buckle that was on his bed. There was also a black cowboy hat also. The belt buckle he was holding in his hand said his name on it.

"hmm that's cool," he thought putting the buckle down on the night stand while putting his brand new hat on the bed post and just plopped down on the comfy bed and closed his eyes.

**Meanwhile with the girls-**

After the girls' naps they woke up. Sakura yawned after waking up from her little nap and stretched.

"I'm hungry," she thought getting off her bed and walking over to the door. When she was about to turn the door knob somebody opened the door for her and it was..

"oh hi Ino," Sakura said to Ino.

"I'm hungry are you?" Ino asked while stretching her arms.

"Yea let's go make some ramen?" Sakura replied.

"Ok," Ino then said now heading downstairs to go make some ramen. Sakura then followed. As they got downstairs they could see Tenten sitten on the couch watching TV. She was wearing her pjs which was a Chinese tank top and shorts that went with it plus slippers too that she was also wearing.

"Hi guys what are you doing?" Tenten asked as they walked past her was heading towards the Kitchen.

"going to make some ramen do you want some?," Sakura asked her from the kitchen.

"no thanks," Tenten said back.

"Oh hi Ino and Sakura I already made dinner for you guys," Hinata said coming into the kitchen.

"Really? Wow Hinata! I didn't know you cook," Ino said surprised she always thought that her father or her house maid did all the cooking.

"What did you made to eat?" Sakura then asked. Hinata then pointed at the table.

"Wow!" Sakura and Ino then said amazed on how much food that was on the table.

"That's what I said," Tenten smirked coming into the Kitchen.

"Well let's eat," Hinata then said.

"Yea," The girls then said sitting down to eat.

**Meanwhile with Naruto- **

Remember when Naruto, Sasuke and Neji draw straws and who ever got the short straw was the sore loser who had to keep watch? Well the sore loser ended up being Naruto.

"Aww man this sucks ," Naruto thought sitting on the porch keeping watch with binoculars. Of course he was camouflage you couldn't see him at all since it was pitch black. Since the moonlight and some lights from the barn, house and arena were only the source of light that he had.

"Why do I have to sit out here for oh yea since I got the short straw," he pouted madly as he rolled his eyes and looking around for any evil rogue ninjas. He then heard a sound of someone opening a door but the sound wasn't coming from where he was looking but over on his left. He turned his head to see who was opening a door and it was what it looked like Hinata.

"Hinata?" he thought putting down the binoculars but then putting them back up to his eyes and what do you know it was Hinata. She was holding an acoustic guitar in her hand as she sat down on the rocking chair on the porch as she started to play a melody of a song.

"Maybe she couldn't sleep," he thought turning his head back to where he was looking at before.

"hmm what song should I play oh I know," Hinata thought as she started to play a melody to a song she knew.

"Wow I didn't know that Hinata could play guitar," he whispered getting distracted by her playing so he decided to take a little break to hear her play. She started playing a song called Invisible by Taylor Swift. (A/n: Song belongs to the wonderful Taylor Swift) Hinata then started to sing.

Verse one: She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile. She will never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by. And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her but you are everything to me.

Chorus: I just wanna show you She don't even know you. She's never gonna love you like I want to. And you just see right through me If you only knew me, we could be a beautiful, Miracle, Unbelievable, Instead of just invisible.

Verse two: There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through. She's never gonna see the light no matter what you do. And all I think about is how to make you think of me and everything that we could be.

Chorus: I just wanna show you She don't even know you. She's never gonna love you like I want to. And you just see right through me If you only knew me, we could be a beautiful, Miracle, Unbelievable, Instead of just invisible.

Bridge: Like shadows in a faded light Oh, we're invisible. I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize.

Chorus: I just wanna show you she don't even know you. Baby, let me love you, let me want you. You just see right through me, but if you only knew me. We could be a beautiful miracle, Unbelievable Instead of just invisible.

She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile. -**End of the song**-

Hinata finished the song as she took a breath and looked up at the stars. A cool summer night breeze blowing through her so she got up and decided to go inside to get some sleep, closing the door behind her and locking it, going upstairs to her room as she put the guitar away. Naruto yawned and then stretch.

"well I think it's time for me to go to bed," getting up and walking to the door, turning the door knob sleepily but to find out it was locked.

"oh yea its locked I forgot about that," he whispered digging through his jeans pocket for the keys but to find out that his jeans pockets were empty.

"Okay… not in there," so he checked his jacket pockets and sure enough no key. All there was is Gama-chan.

"NO! I LOCKED THE KEY IN THE CABIN!" Naruto freaked out he then forgot about that he also locked extra key in there too.

"GUYS OPEN THE DOOR! LET ME IN! PLEASE!" he started banging on the door for someone to open the door but no one did. Poor Naruto!

"Ok since I am now stuck out here let's see if any of the windows are open," he thought going downstairs of the porch and going around back of the cabins. He kept tripping over rocks because it was pitch black you couldn't see where you were going at all. He also forgot that the flash light of his was locked in the cabin too.

"Ugh.. Wish I didn't lock those stupid keys plus my flashlight in the cabin," he wined as he was almost to the back of the cabins he would have been a lot faster if it wasn't for tripping over those stupid rocks.

" ahh!," he yelled as he tripped over something huge and landing flat on his face and yet what was weird no one did woke up from all the noises he made. He then got up and dusted himself off to found out that the huge thing he tripped over was a stupid barrel.

"ugh stupid barrel," that was the last thing he tripped over when he got to around behind the two cabins.

"Ah ha! A window is open!," Naruto whispered as he spotted a open window. Boy he didn't know that the opened window belonged to the girls' cabin and he didn't know what kind of trouble he was going to get himself into. So Naruto climb on to the closest tree to the open window and the jump to the roof and into the window. But on the way there he lost his footing and landed face flat on the cold wooden floor.

"Ouch!" he whispered standing up in the dark and rubbing his blonde head.

"hmm what room am I in?" he thought confused but heard a girl yawned. The footsteps got louder so he quickly got into the closet so no one could see him.

"Oh no! I am in the girl's cabin! I got to get out of here! And quick!," he thought trying to figure out how he was going to get himself out of this sticky situation he was in at the moment. The closet door was part way open enough for him to see through, he then saw the bedroom door open and it was Hinata he must have been in her room the whole time!. He saw her climbed into her bed and pulled the covers over her. He waited in the closet until she was fast asleep and made his move to escape. He slipped out of the closet quietly without making a sound. He noticed that the window was closed maybe Hinata closed it without him noticing. He then opened the door quietly without waking Hinata up and closed it behind him. "Phew glad I am out of there," Naruto thought. He then turned around to spot Ino coming out of the bathroom while Sakura was coming out of her room. Boy was he in trouble now!

"oh no!" he thought scared of what will happen to him. Before he knew it Sakura and Ino spotted him.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Ino and Sakura yelled at him angrily.

"Uh I can explain!" Naruto said getting scared of their balled up fists. They were now coming towards him as he started to back away.

"uh oh!" he said as he then turned around and ran for his life.

"Let's get him!" Ino and Sakura then said following Naruto downstairs. Before they knew it Naruto was already tied up by no one other than Tenten.

"Got him," Tenten smirked.

"Nice one Tenten!" Ino gave her a high five as she high five Ino back.

"Hey! Untie me right now!" Naruto yelled trying to break himself free.

"Not until you explain why you are in our cabin," Tenten said to him annoyed and tired. All she wanted to do was go back to bed.

"Fine," Naruto pouted.

"I got locked out of the cabin so I went around back of the cabins to see if any windows were open in the dark without a flashlight at all and I for some reason ended up in the back of your girls cabin and I end up climbing through Hinata's window because it was the only one that was open at the moment. Now can you guys untie me?!" Naruto then said getting inpatient as he explained to them what happen.

"Nope," the girls smirked as they picked him up above their heads. Ino in the back while Sakura in the front and Tenten with the flash light as their leader leading them through the dark.

"This is the lamess vacation/mission ever," Naruto pouted. They were now in front of the boys cabin as they then dropped him on the porch.

"Ouch what the heck?! You guys didn't have to drop me!" Naruto yelled annoyed.

"well that's what you get for sneaking into our cabin," Ino then crossed her arms across her chest all she wanted to do I go back to bed just like Tenten wanted to do.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled tiredly and annoyed.

"Ugh Sakura," Sasuke thought as he heard Sakura's voice coming from outside. He then opened his eyes and got out of bed, walking lazily downstairs and he then got to the door and opened up. He saw Naruto all tied up with Sakura on the right side of him, while Ino on his left and Tenten right behind them. He noticed that the girls were all grinning and Naruto pouting madly.

"One large order of idiot at your service!" the girls said at the same time.

"I don't want it," Sasuke said annoyed as he shut the door on them. Leaving Naruto all tied up and stuck with the girls.

"Since when was I an IT?" he thought annoyed.

"Sasuke come back here! Don't just don't leave me alone here with them!" Naruto whined.

"Oh well we can just leave him out here," Sakura said to Ino and Tenten. As they started to walked back to their cabin.

"Hey where are you guys going? Come back here and untie me!" Naruto yelled annoyed and angry. He then saw them shut their cabin door leaving poor Naruto cold outside.

"Oh great what am I going to do now," he looked down to see that he had his kunai holster with him. He then grabbed a kunai out of his kunai holster since it was close to his hand so he can grab it and cut the ropes and set himself free.

"Yes! I'm free! Beat that Tenten! You can't tie me up that good! Whoo!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down but forgot that people were sleeping so he quiet down.

"Ok let's go see if any windows are open but this time I ain't going that way again," he said looking at the way he went before. So he decided to go the other way this time and this time he didn't trip over any rocks or a stupid barrel.

"Just my lucky night a window is open," he whispered walking up the wall of the cabin and slipped through the window.

"Ouch not again," he rubbed his head. This was the second time he hit his head he needs to watch where he is going next time if there will ever be a next time.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM NARUTO?!" Shikamaru yelled at him. He was really tired and he bet that Naruto got locked out of the cabin because of the fact that he came in his room through the window. Naruto just scratched his head nervously and said:

"Well about that I kind of got locked out of the cabin," Shikamaru was right about the fact that he got locked out of the cabin.

"Don't tell me you locked the keys in here too," Shikamaru said getting out of his bed and shutting the window since it was getting cold.

"hehehe… yup," Naruto then said back.

"Geez Naruto I keep thinking one of these days you would stop being such an idiot," Shikamaru said annoyed heading back to his bed.

"Now where in world did I hear that from," Naruto thought as headed towards the door.

"Well good night Shikamaru," he then said opening the door and went out of the room but then closed it behind him.

"Night Naruto!" Shikamaru lazily yelled back to him.

"This is going to be a long vacation," he thought as he yawned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cowboy U Konoha Style! **

**Chapter 4 **

**DAY 1- BEGINNING OF VACATION AT TWILIGHT RANCH-**

It was a beautiful early morning at the Twilight ranch 5:00 am actually the sun wasent even in the sky yet and boy our bound to be lovers didn't want to get out of bed.

**Meanwhile with Ino-**

Beep, beep, beep, beep, be-Slap! Ino slapped her alarm clock to make it shut up.

"Ugh I don't want to get up early I wish I could just sleep in," Ino whined.

" Whoa Ino get a hold of yourself don't start being lazy like Shikamaru now!," She mentally yelled at herself and quickly got out of bed and slipped on her piggy slippers that Hinata gave her for her 15th birthday and yet they still fit her! She then grabbed her clothes she was going to wear for the day and went out of her room to go take a shower, closing her bedroom door behind her as she rubbed her eyes to see Sakura coming out of her room. Sakura and Ino then looked at each other and said their good mornings. They then looked at the bathroom, then back at each other and glared.

"Excuse me Miss. Ino pig but I got a shower to take," Sakura smirked as she pushed Ino aside so she can get to the bathroom.

"No way Billboard brow I thought of the idea first!," Ino then pushed her back and reached for the door knob, but Sakura then pulled her back by her ponytail. Just like when they were Genins how they will race against each other to see who gets to class first and talk to Sasuke but this time it was the bathroom with no Sasuke.

"grr move out the way piggy!," Sakura yelled as her and Ino kept pushing each other one after another.

"No you move out the way forehead!," Ino yelled back.

"Who are you calling forehead, Miss airhead!," Sakura glared back at Ino.

"I ain't no airhead and besides glad I'm not a cotton candy head!," Ino yelled back as she stick out her tongue at her.

"grr…," Sakura growled angrily. Meanwhile Tenten just woke up and was now watching them fight over who's going to take a shower first.

"Geez reminds of when we were younger," Tenten sweat dropped as she thought of a brilliant idea to make them stop fighting. She just walked up to them without them noticing her and just walked between them.

"excuse me girls," she said as she headed towards the bathroom and going in.

"oh sorry Tenten," Sakura and Ino said at the same time and went back to fighting again but stop to see Tenten going inside of the bathroom and shutting the door behind her to take a shower.

"Great what am I going to do now," Ino thought as she picked up her clothes she dropped. They then saw Tenten peek her head out from the door.

"You guys do know that there is another bathroom with a shower downstairs right?" Tenten pointed down the hall. ZOOM! There goes Sakura and Ino downstairs. She just rolled her eyes and then shut the door.

"Ha in your face Sakura!," Ino then stick out her tongue at her as she shut the bathroom door.

"hmp!," Sakura pouted as she saw Hinata watching TV, he hair was wrapped up in a towel.

"Oh Hi Hinata-chan did you already took a shower?," she then said sitting down next her on the couch.

"Yup," Hinata smiled.

"Wow what time did you wake up?" Sakura then asked.

"About 4:30..," Hinata then said.

"Wow you are an early bird," Sakura then said. Hinata just smiled.

"yea I guess I am an early bird," Hinata then said. About 6 minutes later Ino was done taking a shower and now was drying herself up as she then wrapped her long hair up in a towel. She then got dressed into the outfit she was going to wear for the day which was a pair of faded blue jeans, the belt buckle that said her name on it that she put on her belt, the black cowboy hat that she also got, purple and black cowgirl boots and last but not least a purple tank top that had a blonde cowgirl on it and it said: "Cowgirls rule!" that she got from the riders boutique store at the Konoha mall. She then waited for two more minutes for her hair to dry, then brushed it and put it up in a low ponytail. Before Ino went out of the bathroom the last thing she did was grab her clothes and her towel and put on her cowgirl hat and went out the door.

**Meanwhile with Shikamaru-**

It was a very lazy morning for the Nara boy as he just got done taking a shower and was now dressed in his outfit he picked out to wear for the day which was a pair of rip jeans, black cowboy boots, his black over shirt and on the short sleeves it had his clan symbol in green, a white tank top underneath his over shirt, his cowboy hat and his belt with his new belt buckle that said his name on it that he got. He then put his hair up in a low ponytail and put on his cowboy hat and then went out of the bathroom to go eat breakfast. Naruto, Neji and Sasuke was already done taking their shower, getting dressed and was now eating breakfast. Naruto was slurping down a bowel of ramen, while Sasuke was eating waffles and Neji eating hash browns.

"Whoa Shikamaru trying to impress Ino all of sudden now or what," Neji smirked as he took another bite of his hash browns.

"hahaha very funny looks who talking Hyuuga everyone knows that you like Tenten," Shikamaru smirked as he went over to one of the cabinet and got out the cereal because he was just too lazy at the moment to cook something. Neji just blushed and hid his face so his friends couldn't see. Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru just laughed.

"I don't like her," Neji then said in denial.

"oh yea well your face doesn't show that you don't like her," Naruto then laughed at him. Neji then glared back at him.

"Oh yea the idiot is right your face clearly shows that you like her," Sasuke smirked as he took his last bite oh his waffles. Getting up, passing Shikamaru who had a bowel of frosted flakes in his hands and putting his plate in the sink.

"ok fine I admit I like her," Neji finally admitted that he like Tenten a lot to his friends has he got up and put his plate and his cup in the sink as he sat back down In his normal spot in front of Sasuke.

"Well if you need me I will be sharpening my kunais," Sasuke got up and went upstairs.

"Oh that reminds me I need to sharpen mine as well," Naruto said as he got up and was upstairs in a blink of an eye.

"Geez I still can never figure out how he can be so energetic in the morning," Neji said rolling up his sleeves of his white long sleeve button up shirt.

"That's Naruto for you… after all these years he is still loud and energetic as usual," Shikamaru yawned as he finished his bowel of frosted flakes. Neji just smirked in response as Shikamaru got up and put his bowel in the sink.

**Meanwhile with the girls-**

"Hello summer breeze," Ino smiled as she went outside on the porch as she felt the cool summer breeze touch her skin as she breathed in the summer country air.

"Huh? What's this?" she then spotted a piece of paper taped on the door, she then pulled it off the door and read it. The note then said: "dear Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten, Welcome to our ranch! Were sorry that we didn't got the chance to meet you yesterday. Maybe later on today me and my husband Kuraiumino will meet you since that is when we will get off of work. Today my daughter Lily that you met already is going to give you a tour around the ranch after you guys eat breakfast so meet her at the barn. Oh don't forget about your mission! And thanks for coming out! Hope you have a fun summer here. Sincerely Mrs. Tenshi Twilight." Ino then went back into her to show her friends.

"Hey look guys this was taped on the door it said that we need to meet Lily at the barn after we eat breakfast for a tour of the ranch," Ino said to her friends.

"Well I am done eating," Sakura then said as she got up and went to the kitchen to put her plate in the sink.

"yea me too," Tenten then followed after. Ino then looked at Hinata.

"How about you Hinata are you done?" Ino then asked.

"Yup," Hinata said with a smile, she then got up and walked towards Ino to stand by the door.

**Meanwhile with the boys-**

"Hey guys this was on the table it says that we need to meet Lily at the barn for a tour," Naruto said loudly as usual coming into the living room where Shikamaru and Neji were waiting by the door.

"Yea we know," Sasuke said to him from behind as he then punch him on the head.

"ow what the heck Sasuke geez it wasn't my fault I didn't know," Naruto then rubbed his head where a big goose bump appeared on the top of his head.

"why do you think we were waiting by the door then," Neji crossed his arms.

"Whatever guys let's just go," Shikamaru then open the door and out the door they went.

"I bet the girls are already there," Neji said going down the steps of the porch along with the guys.

"yea I bet they are," Shikamaru then put his hands in his pockets as he kicked a rock lazily.

"hn this is going to be a long day," Sasuke thought as he looked up at the sky.

"Well let's hurry up then guys," Naruto then started to ran.

"Geez what an idiot," Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke thought as they face palmed.

"Beep, beep! Move out the way!" a kid on a ATV yelled at Naruto and almost running him over.

"ahh! Hey kid watch where you are driving!" Naruto yelled madly jumping out the way.

"Whatever see you later loser!" the kid on the ATV then yelled back at him.

"grr..," Naruto growled.

"Who was that?" Shikamaru then asked.

"I don't know who ever he is he's dead meat whenever I get to see him again," Naruto pouted madly as he crossed his arms across his chest. He then started to walk again along with the others.

**Meanwhile with the girls-**

Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten were already at the barn way before the guys.

"ok we are here but where is Lily?" Tenten asked confused as she look around for her.

"I know, where is she?" Hinata then asked.

"she said to meet her at the barn and here we are," Sakura then put her hands on her hips.

"Lily! Where are you?!" Ino then yelled looking around for her.

"Up here!" Lily's voice called out.

"up where?!" Sakura then yelled.

"On the roof!" Lily then yelled. The girls then looked up and what you know there was Lily sitting on the edge of the barn roof smiling down at them.

"What's up? How was your girls' night?" she then asked them as she climb down the ladder and was on ground before they even knew it.

"Fine," Hinata smiled.

"Horrible," Sakura, Ino and Tenten said annoyed. Hinata then looked over to them confused.

"Why was your guys' night horrible?" Lily asked them confused.

"Yea," Hinata then agreed with her.

"Because-," Sakura was about to answer her question when she got interrupted by Naruto.

"Hey guys! What's up?!" Naruto said loudly running over to them, while Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji was taking their sweet time getting there. When they did got over there they saw Ino, Sakura and Tenten glaring at Naruto angrily.

"hi Naruto-kun," Hinata blushed as she saw Naruto. Naruto then ignored the glares he was getting by Ino, Sakura and Tenten and smiled at Hinata and said:

"Hi Hinata-chan,"

Lily then noticed the glares that Ino, Sakura and Tenten were giving him and asked:

"Naruto what did you do to make them glare at you like that?"

"What do you mean what I did?," Naruto asked back confused. Well at least he wasn't the only one Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru and Sasuke were also confused too.

"Yea Naruto why don't you tell her what you did," Sakura glared.

"Oh yea.. Well I not going to lie so here is the whole story since I got suck being the one to keep watch last night I kind of on accident locked the keys inside the cabin thinking I would have the spare with me but I didn't and so I decided to go around back of the cabins in the pitch black dark without a flashlight to see if any of the windows were open and there was one open but the thing is I didn't know that is was the wrong cabin which ended up being the girls' cabin and I am sorry ok? It was an accident," Naruto admitted.

"oh so that's what happen," Lily smirked.

"it's ok Naruto," Ino forgive Naruto.

"Yea," Tenten agreed.

"Just don't do it ever again understood?" Sakura said threatening him.

"I won't I promise," Naruto then promised them.

"ok now that we figured that out I can tell you the schedule for the day well of course you know from the note that my mother left that I am going to give you guys a tour of the place, after that the boys are going to meet their horses since they didn't got the chance yesterday. When were done with that I am going to teach you how to tack up your horses and then we are going to go to the outside arena and ride for a while if you don't remember how to ride I will teach you. Then if you want you can put the horse back into the stalls or you can take them on the trail while you guys do your mission since you got to remember your mission and all," Lily explained to them.

"True," Sakura thought.

"After all that you guys are free to do whatever you want. We have the pool and the hot tub you guys are free to use. Also there is the bad mitten net set up you can also use it to play volleyball or if you want you can chill in your guys cabin. Well that's the schedule for you," Lily then said.

"Sounds like fun," Ino smiled.

"Yup," Lily smiled back.

"Well anyways before we start our little tour I would like you to meet someone," She then said.

"Kono!," Lily then yelled.

"What?!" the voice called back to her coming from the barn.

"Come here there some people I want you to meet!" she then yelled back looking through the entrance of the barn.

"ok hold on I coming!" the voice called back again. They then could here clopping of hooves against the pavement as it got louder until they saw a buckskin gelding with a 13 year old boy riding it coming out of the barn.

"guys I would like you to meet my 13 year old brother Kono and his horse Tornado," Lily introduced her little brother to them petting Tornado.

"Hi Kono," Everybody then said.

"wait a minute you're the kid who almost ran me over!," Naruto pointed madly at Kono. Kono then looked at Naruto.

"and you're the idiot who wouldn't get out of my way," Kono smirked as he got off his horse. Naruto just rolled his eyes in response to what he said.

"Wait a minute you're an Ninja?" Kono pointed at him shockly.

"I don't like the way you said that kid," Naruto glared as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"You don't look like one," Kono then laughed.

"grr what did you say you little twerp?!," Naruto glared madly he was about to start a fight but Sasuke and Sakura was holding him back.

"grr Naruto knock it off!," Sakura yelled madly.

"Yea what pinky says," Sasuke agreed with her as he glared at him angrily and annoyed.

"He he," Kono grinned but then his sister Lily smacked him on the arm making him pout madly.

"ow geez what was that for?," he then said pouting madly at his older sister.

"That's for being mean to Naruto," Lily glared at him annoyed.

"well it ain't my fault that he was in my way and for getting mad so easily over something I said," Kono then said as he got back on his horse.

"Whatever Kono why don't you go on a trail ride or something," Lily then said.

"That is what I was going to do," Kono then started to turn his horse around and trotted towards the trails. Soon he was out of their sight.

"Sorry about my little brother Naruto he does that sometimes," Lily then apologized to him for her little brother's rudeness.

"It's ok I have a friend who is just like him but don't worry I just have to get to know him," Naruto grinned.

"Yea that's true he is a really good kid once you get to know him," Lily then smiled.

"well anyways let's start this little tour shall we?" she then asked them.

"yea," they all then respond as they started to walk to the inside arena.

"Here we have the inside arena where I practice a lot of some of my events during the winter and when it's usually too hot outside. Also over in the right corner is storage that has cones, poles and barrels you can use," Lily pointed towards the storage and they then went outside of the arena.

"Right there is the outside of the arena that you guys already know about," Lily then pointed right straight in front of her. She then pointed towards her right to what it looks like an entrance to the trails.

"And right there is the entrance to the trails as you can see," she then said. They then started to walk towards their left and pass the house and pass the outside arena and towards the cabins. Right behind the cabins there was the pool that Lily was talking about. The pool had a gate that went all the way around. Also it had a water slide, diving board and bunch of beach/pool stuff. You can also see the bad mitten net right next to the pool.

"Well guys here is the pool I was talking about," Lily smiled as she showed them the pool. Naruto had the biggest childish grin on his face as he saw that water slide. It was as tall as a tree!

"SWEET! LOOK AT THAT WATER SLIDE ITS SO AWESOME!" Naruto said loudly as ever as he yelled excitedly. Lily had a shock look on her face while everyone else sweat drop and face palmed thinking " geez."

"Grow up! It's just a water slide!" Sakura yelled annoyed as she punched him on the head.

"Hello! It is as tall as a friken tree!" Naruto then explained to her with a pout on his face. Lily just giggled as she started to walked back to the barn.

"Come on guys I forgot to show you the inside of the barn," Lily then said. As they got back to the barn Lily then told them to stay right where they are as she went inside of the barn to take the name plates off of the boy's horses stall so they won't see their names since she wanted their names to be a surprise. She then went back outside.

"Ok come into the barn," Lily then said motioning them to come into the barn. As they went into the barn they could see the back door of the barn in front of them, they then followed her to the left where they saw the wash area for the horses on their left and on their right was the feed room and storage room along with the tack room too. Also don't forget the hay loft that was right next to the wash area. They were now heading towards the stalls where Lily was telling/ showing them stuff in the barn.

"you'll guys will be spending most of your time in here whether you are tacking up your horse or feeding your horse," Lily explained. They were now walking towards the stalls where they stopped.

"Also you will have to take care of your horse while you guys are staying here like cleaning your horses stall and grooming it," she then said.

"Man what a drag more work to do and I thought this was supposed to be a vacation," Shikamaru thought.

"I know it sucks doing chores but I do this every day," Lily then said as she sat down on hay bale. She then got up and walked over to the first stall they saw on the right.

"Ok let's start introducing horses to you 4 boys," she then said as she put the name plates back on the stalls door.

"Ok Neji why don't you go first," Lily then said to Neji. Neji and everyone else then walked over to her. When they got to her they saw a gelding that was black and had a snowy white mane and tail.

"Neji this is Fate he is your horse. Fate is an Australian stock horse and he has excellent stamina and endurance. Also he is obedient, willing to work, kind and intelligent. He has a calm and mellow personality. Also he is sweet, kind, shy and can be a bit grumpy sometimes. He will be a good horse for you," Lily smiled as she moved on to the next horse. Neji then petted his new horse on the head as he followed Lily and everyone else to the next horse. The next horse they saw had a chocolaty brown colored fur coat, black mane and tail and brown eyes.

"Wow such a beautiful horse," Ino complimented.

"Yea he is..," Lily then agreed with her.

"Ok Shikamaru you are next. This is Cloud he is now your horse. Cloud is a Florida cracker horse. He also has a fast running gait called the coon rack. He is a lazy, sweet, very smart and gentle horse. He loves to gallop in the pasture and look up at the clouds. Mostly he acts just like a person. Right cloud?" Lily then looked at the lazy gelding that was right next to her. The lazy gelding just nodded its head up and down in response. Everyone then laughed at what they saw.

"Your right he is a smart horse if he could understand what you just said to him," Naruto grinned.

"Yea," Lily smiled in response.

"Anyways let's move on to the next horse shall we..," she then said as her and rest of the gang moved on to the next horse. The next horse was grey and had a black mane and tail. Also the horse had dark night black colored eyes.

"Sasuke this is your horse his name is Thunder he is a Morgan quarter horse which is a mix of a quarter and a Morgan horse. Thunder has really good stamina and speed. He is honest, easy going, moves well and freely, calm, stubborn, headstrong and gentle horse. Also he loves to run free in the pasture I think you and him will be fine," she then said as she walked over to the last horse. Sasuke then looked at the horse after Lily moved on to the next. Something about that horse seem to catch his attention. It was like the horse was the same as him but he couldn't figure out how. So he just shrugged and walked over to where Lily and the rest of the gang were at.

"Now Naruto you are in a real surprise with this horse. This is Boe he is a Missouri fox trotter. He has great conformation, is able to carry a heavy load, radiate, intelligent and full of alertness. Also he is very lively, fun, stubborn, a trouble maker and whole lot more!," Lily then explained as she looked at the orangeish color horse with a blonde spiky short mane and dark blue eyes who sort of looked like Naruto. Everyone then looked at Boe and then back at Naruto.

"What? Why is everyone staring at me like that?" Naruto then noticed everyone staring at him like he doesn't know what they know which was particularly true.

"Oh it nothing Naruto," Sakura then looked away smiling like something was funny.

"It's just that you and Boe sort of look alike," Neji smirked.

"yea it's true strangely that may be," Lily then said as she looked at Naruto and then back at Boe.

"You guys are crazy does Boe really look like me?," Naruto stared at them like they were crazy as he stood next to the horse. Boe had the same expression on his face as Naruto did.

"well you two both have blue eyes, blonde spiky hair/mane and those markings on your cheeks," Tenten then said to him as she sat down on a hay bale. After she said that there was a dead awkward silence. All of a sudden she caught Neji looking at her with a smirk as a small blush appeared on her cheeks she then looked away shyly.

"Again you guys are all crazy, am I right Boe?" Naruto then said after the awkward silence as he looked at Boe. Boe just neighed in response.

"Ok let's forget about that we got more stuff to do before the day is done," Lily said as she sat down again on a nearby hay bale.

"So why are you sitting down then if we got more to do?" Naruto said as he looked at her. Lily then looked back at him.

"Your right Naruto," Lily then stand up and looked at the eight of them.

"Now follow me," Lily then said, motioning them to follow, they then turned to the left and then turned to the left again where they saw more stalls. On their left they saw an area where you can tie up the horses and tack them up or groom them. They then kept on walking until they were at the end of the aisle and stopped.

"Ok now I'm going to teach you how to tack up your horses by using my horse Dixie as an example," Lily then grabbed the lead rope that was hanging on a hook next to the stall door. They then watched her carefully as she went inside of the horse's stall and closed the stall door behind her and clip the lead rope on the horse's halter. She made it look so easy and simple to do. Lily then looked at them and said,

"What I just did is basically the first thing you do but when you go into your horse's stall try not to spook your horse just walk up to your horse slowly and calmly and pet it too but do not go behind the horse cause horses will kick. You understand?" Lily looked at them with a serious look. Everyone then nodded their heads up and down. Lily then smiled.

"Ok well you guys may want to back up a little bit and out of the walk area..," Everyone then back up and got out of the way so Lily could get her horse out of the stall. Lily then open the stall door and lead her horse out of its stall and then she stopped. Lily then turned around to face them.

"Why don't you guys come around in front of me so I can talk to you guys better." they then walk around the horse and was now right in front of her.

"Ok for starters when you hold your lead rope you should with one hand, hold the lead rope 12- 18 inches from the halter, and hold the end off the ground with the other hand. You will then have a better chance of holding on if the horse suddenly pulls away from you. Also you should never wrap the rope around your hand. If the horse bolts, you will not be able to release yourself, and you may get seriously hurt. When you lead your horse you should walk at the horse's shoulder. If you walk in front or pull, or stare it in the face, the horse will not move. Ok so why don't you guys walk on ahead so you can watch." Lily then said as she watched them walk to the end of the aisle and stopped to watch her. They then watched her lead her horse the correct way to the end of the aisle where the tie up area was at and stopped.

"Ok now to turn your horse. Being a large, four- legged animal, a horse needs more than a human being needs. When you turn your horse, steady it first, then turn its head away from you, keeping yourself on the outside of the circle. As you turn the horse's head away from you, the horse will have to bend it's neck and you will then not have to pull it around. Also during the turn you will inevitably move slightly in front of the horse's shoulder. Once the turn is completed and the horse is walking in a straight line just position yourself correctly again," Lily then turned her horse. She then looked at them and said:

"Just like that now you can tie up your horse. To tie up your horse you should always use the quick release knot. If the horse gets into any difficulties, such as trapping a leg in badly positioned hay net, then it is important that you can release it quickly. Quick release knots are easy to undo, even if the knot has been tightened by the horse's pulling backward." she then said as she lead her horse to one of the rings to show them how to make the knot. Everyone then walked over to her to watch.

"Ok to do the quick release knot the first thing you do is thread the rope through the string and form the loose end into a loop. Then you make another loop with the loose end and thread this under and through the first loop. The last thing you do is leave the second loop hanging, then tighten the knot securely by pulling it, and the rope attached to the horse, at the same time. To untie it just untie the knot by pulling the loose end." She then did the knot.

"Seems easy I want to try it now." Naruto said.

"ok why don't you all go get your horses while I groom Dixie and try everything that I just taught you so far after your all done I will teach you how to tack up so we can ride." Lily then told them as she went to get the grooming stuff. Everyone then went to go get their horses.

**Meanwhile with Naruto-**

Naruto grabbed the lead rope and open the stall door. He then slowly walked into the stall while shutting the stall door behind him. He then saw Boe eating some hay that was in a hay rack.

"Geez I wonder how much that horse eats," he thought as he slowly walked up to the horse. Boe then looked up at him from his hay rack.

"Hi Boe," Naruto said. Boe then just went back to eating his hay while ignoring him completely. Naruto kept on walking toward him until he was close enough to him. He then reached out his hand and pets him softly trying not to scare him. Boe just kept on eating didn't mind Naruto petting him at all.

"ok Boe lets clip this lead rope to you.." he said as he reached his hand toward Boe's halter. All of a sudden he saw Boe turned his head around and bite him on the hand.

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU STUPID HORSE?!" Naruto yelled. Everyone then came out of their horse's stall to see what happen.

"What happen Naruto?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Yea are you ok?" Ino also asked worriedly.

"No! The stupid horse bit me!" Naruto snapped.

"I wonder why," Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto then glared at him. They then saw Lily come running over to them.

"Is everything ok? What happened?" Lily said as she looked at Naruto who was rubbing his hand.

"Boe bit Naruto on the hand," Neji told her.

"And now he is making a troublesome fuss over it," Shikamaru then said. Lily then went inside the stall, walking over to Boe and slapped him on the muzzle.

"No Boe! You don't bite him be nice!" Lily scolded him. When she did that Boe had a guilty look on his face and he stopped eating.

"I wonder why Boe bit him," Hinata said as she went inside Boe's stall to check on Naruto. She then walked over to him. Naruto then looked at her as she grabbed his hand. Hinata then looked at his hand and saw a big bite mark that then made a big bruise.

"well his hand is not bleeding he just has a big bruise," Hinata said as she let go of his hand.

"Sorry about that Naruto. Boe gets annoyed when you bug him when he's eating. Never tolerate this it would tell him that you accept him as your boss. You should distract him before it happens. Just slap his muzzle just like I did," Lily said as she picked up the lead rope that he dropped and handed it to him. Everyone then went back to their horse's stall. Naruto then looked at his horse and saw that Boe was walking toward him.

"Oh no he is going to bite me again," Naruto said while trying to protect himself. He then saw Boe nudging him.

"What are you doing Boe?" he asked. Boe just kept on nudging him.

"He's trying to apologize Naruto- kun," a girl voice said. He then turned around to see Hinata standing with her horse while he saw everyone else pass them.

"See now he is letting you put the lead rope on him," Hinata smiled. Naruto then looked back at Boe.

"your right," he then clipped the lead rope on Boe's halter. He then led Boe out of his stall. After that he went with Hinata to the tie up area where everyone else was at.

**At the tie up area-**

Everyone was done tying up their horses and was ready to tack them up.

"Good job everyone. Now we are ready to tack them up. Follow me." Lily said as everyone then followed her to the tack room where they saw a bunch of saddles and bridles.

"Each horse has their own tack," Lily said as she walked over to her horse's tack and picked it up.

"You can get your horse's tack now. It should say your horse's name on the saddle rack," she then said as she headed out of the tack room. Everyone then grabbed their horse's tack and followed her back to the tie up area.

"Ok well there are four steps to put on a saddle and a bridle. The bridle should be put on the horse last and the saddle should be put on the horse first. So the first step is to place the saddle blanket well forward and then slide it back into position. Like this. This will ensure that all the hairs beneath it are laying the right way." She picked up the saddle and placed it on top of the blanket.

"Why do you have to make sure that all the hairs beneath it are laying the right way?" Sakura asked.

"To be honest I really don't know. This is how I always been taught to do." Lily replied.

"It's because it irritates the horse if the hairs are not laying the right way." An older man's voice said. They then all turned around to see a man who looked like he was in his fifties.

"Hi daddy," Lily said.

"Hi baby girl." Lily's father said as he walked over to them.

"Everyone this is my father." Lily introduced her father. Her father smiled.

"You guys must be the shinobies we asked to come and help us out." Her father then said.

"Yes they are." Lily said.

"Well I am glad. It's about time we got some help around here. Oh where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself. Hi I am Twilight Kuraiumino. But you guys can call me Mr. Twilight." Her father introduced. Everyone then smiled and started to introduce themselves.

"Hi I am Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!" the blonde kid grinned. He wore a black cowboy hat, an orange t-shirt, black jeans and black cowboy boots.

"He seems very energetic he reminds me of Kono." Mr. Twilight thought. He then looked at the girl that was right next to Naruto. She wore a cowboy hat also. In fact all of the shinobies did. She also wore a lavender button up short sleeve blouse, a pair of light blue jeans and brown cowboy boots.

"Hi I'm Hinata Hyuuga," the girl with pearl eyes said.

"Hi I'm Ino Yamanaka. You probably don't remember me. You were friends with my dad." Ino said.

"I remember you. It's nice to see you again. Tell your father I said hi." Mr. Twilight said. Ino smiled.

"Ok I will." After Ino said that it was Shikamaru's turn to introduce himself.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara." The boy with the spikey low pony tail said.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." The kid with the onyx eyes said boredly after him. He wore a white undershirt with a blue button up over shirt on top with the sleeves rolled up that had his clan symbol on the sleeves, dark blue jeans and black cowboy boots. Mr. Twilight then looked at the girl with pink hair that was right next to Sasuke. She wore a red t-shirt with light blue denim shorts and black cowboy boots.

"Hi I am Sakura Haruno." Sakura smiled.

"And I am Neji Hyuuga." The boy with same exact eyes as Hinata said. He wore a white button up shirt with sleeves rolled up, black cowboy boots and black jeans.

"Well this is the first time I seen a guy with long hair before. Don't you think it's about time to get a haircut?" Mr. Twilight said to Neji jokingly. Everybody started to laugh except for him. Neji didn't like that comment at all.

"What kind of shampoo do you use to make your hair all shiny?" he then asked jokingly.

"He must use herbal essence I used that shampoo all the time that's how I get my hair all shiny." Lily said jokingly.

"Lighten up Neji-kun we are only just joking around." Tenten said.

"I tease everyone." Mr. Twilight said.

"That's true." Lily said.

"Anyways I guess I am the last one to introduce myself. I am Tenten Higarashi." the girl with long brown hair said. She wore dark blue jeans, a white button up short sleeve blouse and brown cowboy boots.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you. I am sorry if I offended you Neji." Mr. Twilight apologized.

"It's alright." Neji then said.

"Well I am going to go take a nap now. See ya!" Mr. Twilight then walked out of the barn.

"Now where were we? Oh yea I remember. The second step is to place the saddle on the blanket with about an inch of the blanket in front of the saddle. The next thing you want to do is take a hold of the saddle horn and give it a gentle shake to settle the saddle down into the right position. The last step is to fasten the cinch. Make sure the cinch is loose enough to put two of your fingers underneath. If the cinch is too tight it will hurt your horse. If it's too loose, when you get on your horse you will start sliding and eventually fall off." Lily said as she tightens the cinch of her saddle. Making sure it's not too tight. Lily didn't notice that Naruto was fast asleep on a hay bale. Sakura then walked over to him and smack him on the head.

"Grr! Pay attention you idiot!" Sakura said annoyed.

"Ow" Naruto said as he rubbed his head. Lily ignored what was going on behind her and kept talking.

"Ok to put on the bridle; put the reins over the horse's head, laying them on its neck so that they are not dangling down at one side. Next, remove the halter and hang it up. Once you have done that take the bridle cheek pieces in your right hand, passing your hand under the horse's chin, up the far side of its face and over the bridge of its nose. Like this." She then showed them.

"This day just keeps getting boring by the minute." Shikamaru thought as he let out a big yawn.

"Take the bit in your left hand and ease it between its lips, at the same time encouraging your horse to open its mouth by sliding your finger on the off side of your thumb on the near side, into the gap between its teeth. If your horse objects, you have your right hand over its nose to help control the position of its head. Once the bit is in its mouth, raise the bridle and use both hands to fit the head piece carefully over its ears. Tighten up the throat latch, allowing a hand's width between the strap and the horse's jaw. Next fasten the nose band, allowing two fingers width between the nose band and the jaw. Make sure that the mane is pulled out from under the head piece and brow band, and that the bridle is straight with the brow band. Last but not least make sure that the bit is adjusted correctly in the horse's mouth. Not too high not too low." She then finished the bridle and looked up at them. They were all staring at her with a confused look on their faces.

"Don't worry you guys will figure it out sooner or later. I will let you guys tack up your horses. If you need me I will be in the outside arena." Lily then grabbed the reins and led her horse out of the barn. Everyone then went to their horse and started to tack them up. With help from Hinata, Naruto finished tacking up his horse and was now walking to the outside arena with Hinata. Sasuke and Sakura then followed after them.

"It's ok. I won't hurt you. Please hold still." Tenten said annoyed. Apparently her horse Amai wouldn't stop moving around so it was difficult for her to put the saddle on.

"Would you like some help Tenten?" a male voice asked her. She then turned around to see those pretty pearl eyes staring at her. Neji was standing next to Amai petting her.

"Yea that would be nice." She then said to him. Neji finally got Amai to stop moving around. Tenten then placed the saddle on her and was now fastening the cinch.

"How did you got her to stop moving around?" Tenten asked Neji as she started to put on the bridle.

"I don't know I guess I just have the magic touch." Neji said in response. After Tenten was done tacking up her horse, her and Neji then went out of barn. Shikamaru and Ino were the last ones in the barn.

"Hurry up slow poke," Shikamaru smirked. Ino walked over to him with her horse.

"Shikamaru you are this close to getting my face close to yours," Ino said annoyed. Shikamaru then leaned in and smirked.

"I don't mind our faces getting close to each other." He then said to her flirtingly. After he said that Ino just stormed out of the barn. Shikamaru just grinned and followed after her.

"Ugh. What is up with him lately? Why is he suddenly flirting with me?" Ino asked herself annoyed as her and Shikamaru got to the outside arena.

"Ok now that everyone is here let's start," Lily said.

"So how many of you know how to get on a horse?" she then asked. Surprisingly everyone raised their hands. Lily looked at everyone and then pointed at Naruto.

"Naruto tell me how to get on a horse," she said to him.

"That's easy! All you have to do is grab saddle thingy ma jig, put your left foot in the stirrup and haul yourself onto the saddle inch by inch!" Naruto said with a grinned.

"You idiot that's not what it's called," Sasuke said to him.

"It's called a saddle horn" Sakura said.

"Whatever." Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

"Actually Naruto, it may be the easiest way to get on a horse, but it's not the best way." Lily said. Naruto then looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Huh? What do you mean it's not the best way?" Naruto asked.

"When you put your full weight on the saddle horn and pull yourself up, you can pull the saddle over sideways and twist the horn, damaging it. Also you can put unnecessary strain on your horse and cause him back problems which is not good." Lily replied.

"Ok then what is the best way to get on your horse without damaging your saddle or upsetting your horse?" Shikamaru asked. Lily then looked over at him.

"Well Shikamaru, there are two ways to get on your horse. You can mount from the ground or from a mounting block. But since I don't have a mounting block you guys will just have to learn how to get on your horse from the ground." Lily then said as she went to the left side of her horse.

"So before you get on your horse, always check that the cinch is tight. Even though you already checked it before it's always good to double check." She then said as she double checked that the cinch is tight.

"Why do you have to double check?" Neji asked. Lily then looked over at Neji.

"When you first fasten the cinch, a smart horse sucks air into her stomach, distending her belly. Then she blows the air out so the cinch is loose. When you try to get on, the saddle slips to one side and you end up on the ground. So that's why you always double check." During the time she was saying that Naruto wasn't paying attention.

"This is boring I just want to ride already." Naruto muttered.

"Shh, pay attention Naruto!" Sakura whispered to him.

"Tradition states that riders mount from the left side, but get in the habit of mounting from both sides. Because you may need to mount from the right on a trail and you don't want your horse to freak out because you've never done it before. So pick a side that is comfortable for you to mount and stand by that side of your horse," Lily said. Everyone then picked a side that they felt comfortable mounting and stood by that side.

"Ok if the reins are looped around the horn, unloop them and rest them near the withers. The withers are the bump that is by their shoulder blade and neck. Most western reins like these are split, so it's easy to place both reins together and lay them on the left side of your horse's neck." She then said as she grabbed the reins place them by the withers.

"Gather the reins in your left hand, and then lay your hand on the horse's neck. The reins should be loose enough so you won't bang your horse in the mouth when you mount, but short enough so that you can check her immediately if she starts to move off." When she was explaining this, everyone was doing what she was showing them.

"Then stand next to the shoulder of the horse and face the rear. Now use your right hand to turn the stirrup and place the toe of your left foot in the stirrup. As soon as your toe in the stirrup put your right hand on the horn and place your left knee as close to the horse's shoulder as possible. With your left hand on the neck, your left toe in the stirrup, your left knee against the shoulder and your right hand on the horn you are ready to get on. Bounce upward on your right foot, and swing smoothly by pivoting on your left knee. Make sure to keep your head and shoulders low. Basically, you're rolling onto the horse. Don't swing your right leg over until your head and shoulders are over the horse. Once you done that, you can settle down in the saddle slowly and gentle." she then said as she got on her horse.

"We humans tend to cause a lot of equine back problems by thumping down into the saddle when mounting, so be gentle and keep your horse's comfort and safety in mind. Once you sat down on the saddle, slip your right foot into the right stirrup immediately without looking down." She then said as she watched everyone mount their horse. Without checking the cinch to see if it was tight, Naruto got on his horse. Once he sat down in the saddle he started to slip to the left side and landed on the ground with a thump.

"Ouch" Naruto said as he rubbed his head. Everyone then looked at him and laughed.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" Hinata asked as she got off her horse and walked over to him. She then helped him up.

"Naruto you forgot to check the cinch didn't you? Weren't you listening to anything that I said?" Lily asked as she looked at him.

"Nope," Everyone said except for Lily and Naruto.

"I was too listening!" Naruto said.

"Yeah right you were fast asleep on a hay bale when she said that" Neji said as he rolled his eyes. Naruto then glared at him.

"Naruto you really need to pay attention next time," Lily said to him. She then helped him put his saddle back in place and fasten the cinch. Naruto then got back on his horse and Lily got back on hers.

"Alright since everyone is on their horse we can move on. So once you are on your horse, you must work on your position." Lily said.

"What do you mean by position?" Tenten asked.

"It's the way you sit in the saddle. It is important to establish a correct riding position in your few first lessons because it is the key to becoming an effective rider, not a passenger." Lily replied.

"The way you sit in the saddle influences the way your horse move. If you lean one way, the horse will lean that way too in an effect to carry your weight comfortably. If you fall forward on the horse's neck, you may unbalance the horse's front end causing the horse to trip. Try to sit quietly in the saddle and stay in sync with your horse's movement. Just relax. If you are stiff as a board, you can't be an effective rider. Also your horse feels whatever you feel for an example if you are nervous your horse is nervous too. So it's very important to just relax." Lily said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So basically you and your horse are connected." Shikamaru said. Simplifying everything she said.

"Pretty much" Lily said.

"Anyways, it may take a while to get a good position in the saddle and you may bounce around a lot. Trust me I bounced around a lot my first time learning how to ride. But don't worry. If you are well taught and you spend enough time in the saddle which you will, maintaining a good position will become second nature to you," she then said.

"Here is a good solid position, starting at the top of the body and working our way down. I want all of you to do this with me as I explain." Everyone then nodded in agreement.

"Head, hold your head high and look forward between your horse's ears. Always look in the direction you're going. Looking down or tipping your head to one side affects your balance and can influence the way your horse moves. Carry yourself with confidence and keep your chin up. Shoulders, don't slouch or hunch over or let one shoulder drop lower than the other. Roll your shoulders back and keep them level. Chest, keep your upper body straight. Stick out your chest slightly. Suck in your stomach and try to keep it flat. Back, your back should be straight but not stiff. Keep it flexible and move with your horse." She then said as she looked and saw them did what she explained.

"Good job everyone." She smiled.

"This feels really uncomfortable." Naruto whined.

"Yea" everyone agreed with him.

"It will feel uncomfortable for a while, but don't worry you will get used to it" Lily smiled in response.

"Now for your arms and hands, as you begin riding, it's likely you'll be taught to neck rein using only your left hand to steer your horse. But since you are all beginners I suggest riding with two hands on the reins. But if you're brave enough you could try riding with one hand on the reins if you want to." She then said as she picked up the reins. She then changed her mind about the idea.

"Actually I'm going to have you all try both. We are going to start with two hands on the reins then we are going to switch to one hand on the reins. When you use two hands on the reins, your upper arms and elbows should be close to your sides. Your lower arms should be parallel, about five inches apart. Your hands should be on either side of the horn and slightly in front of it. Grip the reins with the middle three fingers of each hand. Rest your thumbs on top and your pinky fingers under the reins. Face your palms towards each other and turn your knuckles out. Cross the excess reins over the withers. When your arms and hands are in the correct position, you should be able to imagine a straight line all the way from your fore arms through the reins to the bit." Lily looked and saw that everyone was holding the reins perfectly.

"You ninjas are good at this" she then smirked. Everyone then smiled in response.

"Riding with one hand on the reins, your upper arms and elbows should also be close to your body. It's traditional to hold the reins with your left hand because most people are right handed and use that hand for opening gates or roping livestock. You will not be penalized in show classes for using your right hand, so if you are a lefty do as you please." She could feel the hot summer sun heating down on her.

"There are two ways to hold split reins. The first is with your fist as if you were holding an ice cream cone. Bring both reins together and hold them in your palm. Wrap four fingers around the reins and rest your thumb on top. When you do this make sure you don't clench your fingers tightly, because if you do it, it causes your arm to stiffen. The second way is to put your pointer finger between the reins. This allows you to manipulate and control the reins more, which comes in handy with horses that don't neck rein well. Once you have a secure grip on the reins, hold your hand slightly above and in front of the horn. You can hold your hand at a slight angle, but your knuckles should face to the sides for proper form and function. The end of the reins should fall gently on the left side of the horse. And what about your right hand? You may ask well just rest it on your thigh." She then rested her hand on her thigh.

"You guys look very impatient. I'm sorry if I'm boring you. But you guys need to learn all of this before you start riding" she then said.

"It's ok we are just not used to this that's all. Plus the heat is starting to get to us," Sakura said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Can we ride now?" Naruto said impatiently.

"No not yet quit being impatient Naruto!" Sakura said annoyed.

"Yea Naruto she trying to teach us something and you're being rude!" Ino said.

"I'm almost done. So just be patient and don't worry about the heat once we start riding it will cool off. Now to our seat in the saddle, you should sit squarely in the middle of the saddle. Distribute your body weight evenly over both seat bones. Some riding instructors call it riding on your pockets, which give you a deep secure feeling in the saddle. Legs, the first step in getting your legs in the correct position is to adjust your stirrups so they're the right length for you. It doesn't look like you guys need to adjust yours and neither do I so we will move one to the next part. But if you want to check there is an easy way to do it." Everyone then looked at her with a curious look.

"Just imagine a straight line running from your ear, down your shoulder, through your upper arm and hip, and down to the back of your heel while you're sitting on the horse. If your stirrups are too long or too short, this line will not be perfectly straight. Another way to check your stirrup length quickly is to stand up in the stirrups. If they are the right length, you should be able to easily slide your whole hand (palm down) between your butt and the saddle seat," Everyone then quickly stands up to check and then sat down when they were finished. Some of the guys needed to fix their stirrup lengths so Lily got off her horse and helped them out. After that she got back on her horse.

"Your thighs should rest on the saddle. Your knees should be slightly bend and flat against the saddle, but don't squeeze them. Squeezing makes your body stiff and tense and can make you lean too forward when the horse is moving. Your calves should have a light contact with your horse's sides. Your calves need to be close to your horse because they give your horse cues and must be able to apply pressure quickly and effectively. And last but not least your feet, the balls of your feet should rest on the tread of the stirrup, and your toes should be slightly higher than your heels. Your toes should be pointed forward, not outward. Your feet should be even on each side of your horse." Everyone then looked down and made sure that their feet were in the right position.

"There is one more thing I need to explain before we ride is the cues that let you communicate with and control your horse. These are called aids." She then said.

"Wait do you mean the sexual transmitted disease?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto she is not talking about that" Shikamaru said as everyone face palm.

"No Naruto not that type of aids. The one I'm talking about is totally different. There are two different types which are natural aids and artificial aids. The aids a horse responds to are generally the ones he was taught by his first rider or trainer. This is why a horse may not understand your particular aids, and it's also why it sometimes takes a while for a horse and rider to get used to each other. It takes time and repetition before a horse fully understands your cues," Lily said.

"So what are the natural and artificial aids?" Neji asked.

"Good question in fact I was about to explain that. The natural aids come from your legs, hands, seat and voice. Squeezing your horse with your calves tells your horse to move forward, sideways, or backward. Your hands hold the reins, which are attached to the bit. You use your hands to steer a horse or slow him down. The way you sit in the saddle affects your horse's movement. When you sit deep and lean back slightly, he may slow down. Leaning forward over his neck tells him to go faster. Shifting your weight to one side or the other may tell him to turn. Some horses are trained by voice commands. For example, if you make clucking noises to some horses, they may speed up. If you say whoa or ho in a firm voice, they may slow down." When she said the word ho a childish grin appeared on Naruto's face.

"he he hoe he he" Naruto giggled.

"Naruto you're so immature" Ino said to him. Ignoring what Naruto said Lily continued what she was saying.

"Also raising your voice slightly and speaking in a sharp tone can inform your horse that he is being naughty. Artificial aids such as spurs, whips and the ends of your reins help your natural aids. Used to give subtle cues to a horse, spurs reinforce leg aids. It takes skills to use spurs correctly. Beginners often use them before they are ready because they are part of the western look. But if you can't control your legs, you can't control spurs. You'll just poke your horse and make him angry. One of you might have to use spurs on your horse. I don't remember which horse but when I do remember I will teach that person how to use them," she said trying to remember which horse it was.

"Using a whip called a bat will give your legs extra power. Instead of using spurs you can use a whip if your horse is being lazy or ignoring your leg aids. You may need one on the trail. For example if your horse is stubborn about going into the water or passing strange objects. You also may need one to discipline your horse if he displays aggression toward other horses. If he kicks another horse, you must smack him with the whip immediately. Only use a whip behind your leg, on your horse's sides. Give him one or two smart smacks and then continue with your work. Don't hold on to the reins tightly and whack your horse with the same hand because the rein will yank him in the mouth. Never lose your temper and beat your horse with a whip and never use one around his head. It will frighten him and make him afraid of having his head touched. Since I don't have any whips you can use the ends of your reins. Occasionally you can use the ends of your reins to reinforce your leg aids. If your horse ignores you, snap the reins against his side. He should react quickly. Using your reins like this should be a last resort because it doesn't look very stylish, and you could jerk on his mouth in the process." She said finishing up her talk.

"Are we ready to ride yet?" Naruto asked. He just wanted to ride already. He was getting bored with all the talking.

"Yup," Lily replied with a smile.

"Alright finally let's go!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"I know that you're excited but you need to calm down because when you're excited Boe gets excited and that's not good because he will start joking around and misbehaving trust me." Lily warned him.

"He also might-"

"AHH!" thunk. Naruto landed head first into a fence post.

"Buck" Lily said finally finishing her sentence.

"I was afraid that was going to happen," she thought as she shook her head.

"Oww stupid horse today is not my day." Naruto muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cowboy U Konoha Style! **

**Chapter 5 **

"Oww that fence post hurts." Naruto said as he got up and rubbed his head. He could feel a large bump on his head. He then put his cowboy hat back on and then turned around and noticed how far he flew in the air. He was all the way across the arena.

"Naruto are you ok?!" Lily yelled to him as she galloped towards him. By where she was at she noticed that he wasn't bleeding or anything. So he must be ok.

"Yea I'm ok! I got a headache but I will be alright!" Naruto said to her as Lily got to where he was at. Besides Naruto was used to getting hurt plus he heals faster.

"I'm sorry about that I forgot that Boe sometimes does that. I warned you not to get really excited." Lily said to Naruto as they were walking back to the group.

"Yea yea," Naruto muttered. As Naruto got back to the group Lily went to go bring Boe back.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Yea I will be alright," he told her.

"Naruto are you able to get back on Boe?" Lily asked as she got back with Boe.

"Hell no, I am not getting back on that horse!" Naruto yelled angrily as he shook his head.

"Naruto everybody falls off a horse once in their life time. Trust me I've been bucked off before. Yes it's no fun falling off a horse. But you just can't give up. You got to get back on the horse and try again. Do you want to be the type of person who always gives up when they try new things and fail at it once?" Lily asked. This got Naruto's attention big time.

"Naruto Uzumaki never gives up believe it!" Naruto told her. Lily smiled.

"Now that is what I want to here."

Naruto walked over to Lily and she handed the reins to him. He then walked back to his group and once again got back on.

"Everybody can learn something from Naruto getting bucked off his horse." Lily told everyone.

"Yea you all can learn something from me." Naruto said with a huge grin.

"Like I said everyone falls off, even the most experienced riders, so keep your spirits up and don't give up. Keep trying. When you first learn how to ride, you aren't very balanced and may fall off once in a while, but as you become better, you'll find that you're more secure in the saddle. You'll learn how to anticipate what your horse is going to do and prepare for it. You'll be able to react to it like a pro. The more experienced you become, the more confident you become and the less likely you are going to eat dirt like Naruto did." She then said. Everybody was really listening to what she was saying which made her feel good because it was letting her know that she is becoming a good teacher.

"So what should we do if we feel like we are going to fall off?" Shikamaru asked.

"Good question. So if you think you're about to fall off your horse, you may have to take desperate measures to stay in the saddle. Hang on to the saddle horn, or lean down as close as you can to your horse's neck and wrap your arms around your horse. This isn't the time to worry about your posture. But if you do fall off this is what you should do: Let go of the reins. Naruto you did a very good job at doing this. If you hang on to the reins, you will be dragged along behind your horse and your horse may kick you. It is better to have broken reins than broken arms. Curl up. Meaning bring your arms close to your body and curl up into a ball. Don't hold your arms out to break your fall. You'll only break your arms. Lie still. Once you hit the ground, lie still for a moment. I should have told you to do this Naruto but I forgot. Anyways you may feel dizzy, especially if you've hit your head. So sit up slowly. If you are in serious pain, yell for help. If you can, stand up slowly. If you're horse hasn't run away and you're not injured, it's a tremendous confidence builder to remount and try again. In the aftermath, try not to think about the fall. You may not be as confident for a while but that is ok because this is natural. But you will soon put the fall behind you and become more self-confident and experienced rider because of it." Lily said.

"Any more questions before we start riding?" she then asked them.

"I got one." Sakura said.

"Sure fire away." Lily told her.

"So what are reasons why a horse will buck someone off?" Sakura asked.

"Well a horse will buck someone off if their saddle or cinch is pinching them or if they have too much energy and is simply feeling good. Some badly behaved horses buck to remove pesky riders." Lily told her.

"Heh that's probably why he got buck off," Sasuke said with a smirked. Naruto just turned and glared at him.

"No Boe probably buck him off because he has too much energy." Lily told Sasuke.

"What should I do if I feel like he is going to buck me off again?" Naruto asked.

"Well what you do is pull his head up as quickly as you can. Tug on the reins and kick him so he moves forward. It's difficult for a horse to buck if they are moving forward. So sit deep in the saddle and lean backwards." Lily said to him.

"If nobody has any more questions we can start riding." She then said as she looked around to see if anybody wanted to ask a question, but when nobody asked a question, she continued.

"Alright we are ready to ride then. Once you're mounted, check your posture before you set off at a walk. Are your legs in the right position? Are you sitting up straight? Do you feel comfortable and relaxed in the saddle? When you are ready, look straight ahead. Nudge your horse with your heels or squeeze your horse with your calves. When your horse walks forward, stop giving them the leg aid immediately. Don't nag your horse by continually kicking or poking him with your legs. When you're riding you want to make sure to keep the insides or your calves touching your horse's side and also you want to concentrate on keeping your heels down and your toes pointing straight ahead. Also make sure to maintain a light contact on the reins, not too loose and not too tight. Don't hang on your horse's mouth. The reins should make a gentle arc from the bit to your hand, but you must be able to make contact with the horse's mouth quickly if you need to turn or stop. If you hold the reins with one hand, keep the hand as steady as possible because it helps keep your horse balanced. If you hold the reins with both hands, keep them level and let them follow the bobbing movement of the horse's head." She told them as they watched her walk her horse around the arena near where they can see and hear.

"So do you all understand what I said?" she then asked them as she stopped her horse. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Once your horse is walking, it won't be long before you have turn your horse. When you're learning how to ride, it seems natural to pull on the reins to get your horse to move in the direction you want to go, but simply using the reins isn't the most effective way to turn a horse. It's best to use your legs to guide your horse too. Before you make your turn, look in the direction you want to go, and then ask your horse to turn. If you're holding the reins with both hands, ask your horse to turn to the left by moving your left hand about 3 or 4 inches away from his neck and squeezing on the rein. Keep your right hand close to your horse's neck, and keep a steady but soft feel on the rein. If your horse doesn't turn right away, tug gently on the left rein several times to get your horse's attention. Reward your horse when they turn by softening your hold on the left rein. At the same time, keep your left leg near the cinch and move your right one behind the cinch a couple of inches. These are the aids that tell your horse to bend their body to the left. Your right leg, behind the cinch, tells your horse not to swing their hindquarters out and straighten up. Once the turn is complete, stop squeezing the left rein and move your right leg back to the cinch. To turn to the right you do the same thing, but do the opposite. When riding in a circle, which you all are going to do soon, remember inside leg next to the cinch, outside leg behind the cinch. If you do this you should be able to maintain your horse's bend nicely," Lily said as she demonstrated how to turn with both hands on the reins.

"To turn your horse with one hand on the reins, you must neck rein. Meaning that when you move your rein hand in the direction you want to go, to the left for example, the right rein puts pressure on the horse's neck and asks them to move away from it. Once again, use your legs to help you steer. To turn to the right, press your left leg behind the cinch to push their hindquarters over and keep your right leg at the cinch to maintain their bend. Some horses are so experienced and well trained that they react quickly to the neck rein and barely need any leg pressure at all," she then said demonstrating how to turn with one hand on the reins.

"Wow I am learning a lot in one day," Ino thought.

"Use your hands quietly when turning. Don't lift them in the air or yank your horse around with the reins. Your movements should be subtle. Rough hands can damage a horse's mouth, making him unresponsive and difficult to steer. Also don't lean in the direction you're turning or put too much weight in one stirrup because you will unbalance your horse and make the turn look and feel clumsy." She said.

"Alright now we start riding. So I want you all to go around in a circle with Naruto being the leader," she then said.

"Yes I'm the leader beat that Sasuke!" Naruto said as he stuck out his tongue at Sasuke.

"Whatever you idiot, like I care if you are the leader or not." Sasuke said annoyed. Naruto glared.

"Ok I want one person at a time to go because I want you all to have distance between you guys so you all don't bump into each other. Also it may take you all a while till you get all the way around because this is a huge arena as you can see. But I still want you all to have distance between you." Lily told them.

"We are going to start with both hands on the reins if you all forgot," she then said.

"Ok Naruto you go first," she then told Naruto.

"Alright here I go," Naruto said and to Lily surprise he had no problem getting Boe to go. Naruto did everything that Lily told them to do.

"He actually listened. That's a first." Sakura thought as she watched Naruto head off.

"When the person in front of you has past that tree, that's when it is your turn to go." Lily told the group as she pointed to the tree that Naruto just passed.

"Alright Hinata it's your turn." She then told Hinata. Hinata then started to go.

"I will be riding around and watching you all. I will tell you when you need to fix something. For example Naruto sit up straight!" Lily told Naruto. Naruto straightened up immediately when she said that.

"Also I will tell you all when you need to switch to one hand on the reins," she then said.

"Wow riding a horse is easy," Naruto thought as he turned Boe to the left.

As Sasuke past the tree it was Sakura turn to go. After a while it was Neji turn to go then it was Tenten. But when it came to Shikamaru turn to go he was having trouble getting his horse to go. He nudged Cloud with his heels but he wouldn't go. He then tried it again Cloud still wouldn't move. Shikamaru made a clucking noise and nudged his horse with his heels at the same time but Cloud still didn't move. All Cloud did was stand there.

"Geez this horse is lazy like I am. This is such a drag." Shikamaru thought.

"Having troubles getting your horse to go Shikamaru?" Ino said with a smirked as she rode past him since Tenten already past the tree and Shikamaru couldn't get his horse to go.

"Well yea like you haven't notice" Shikamaru told her as she watched Ino and her horse riding away. As Lily was riding around she noticed that Shikamaru was having a hard time getting his horse to go. She then saw Shikamaru give up and just sat there as he looked up at the sky. Surprisingly or not his horse did the same. She then noticed that Shikamaru and his horse were a lot alike. Lily then rode over to where he was at.

"It's hard to get a lazy horse to go huh?" Lily asked as she walked over to him.

"Yea," Shikamaru told her.

"Well one thing you don't want to do is start kicking him over and over. Kicking will only make him upset and will deaden his sides forever. Also it makes you look like a bad and an ineffective rider." She then said.

"Well how to do you get a lazy horse to go then?" he then asked her.

"Well it depends on the horse. Sometimes you can use the end of your reins to get him to move or you can use short sharp squeezes from your lower legs to get him to move. Have you tried that?" she then asked him.

"No I haven't." he said as he tried it and yet again Cloud still wouldn't move.

"Oh yea that's right you need to wear spurs when you're riding him. But only use them sparingly. Nudge him once or twice and the second he responds, remove them from his sides." Lily said as she remembered which horse that was totally lazy and you needed to poke him with spurs to get him to go.

"Alright but I don't have any spurs." Shikamaru said.

"I do. I have extras in the barn I can go get them." She said as she got off her horse she then walked her horse to the fence post and tied her up. She then went back to barn to get the Lily went to the barn to grab the spurs, Shikamaru was just watching everybody go around in the circle.

"Hey Shikamaru how come you're not riding? Wait what happened to Lily?" Naruto asked as he walked past him and his horse.

"My horse is being lazy. Lily went to the barn to get something." He told him. Naruto just nodded his head and rode on by. As he waited for Lily to come back with the spurs he noticed something interesting which was the fact that each horse were exactly like their owner in a way. He even noticed it with him and his horse.

"Alright here you go Shikamaru," Lily said while interrupting Shikamaru's thoughts.

"Thanks but how do you put them on?" he then asked her.

"Oh I can do it," she said as she took the spurs one at a time and strapped them on to the heels of Shikamaru's boots.

"Now try to get him to go," Lily said as she untied her horse and got back on. Shikamaru did what she said and what do you know Cloud actually moved.

"Finally, Thanks Lily." He said as him and his horse started to walk off.

"No problem." Lily said as she went back to the middle of the ring to watch everyone. Everybody was doing a great job. Sometimes she had to tell certain people to fix things but other than that they were doing a great job. Everybody even looked like they were having fun.

"Finally it's getting cooler." Lily thought as she felt the cool summer breeze.

"You all don't have to ride in a straight line. If you want you can ride next to anybody you want and pass each other." Lily told them.

"But keep it at a walk I don't want you all to be racing each other." She then said.

"Aww but this is boring going around in a circle." Naruto said.

"Don't complain Naruto," Sakura said as she walked next to Sasuke.

"Yea what pinkie said," Sasuke said. Sakura just smiled.

"I wasn't complaining." Naruto told them. Hinata walked up next to him.

"You were kind of complaining Naruto-kun," she told him.

"Hey you are supposed to be on my side Hinata-Chan," Naruto said with a pout.

Meanwhile Ino was riding next to Tenten when Shikamaru rode up beside her.

"So you finally got your horse to go. Your horse is just as about as lazy as you are." Ino giggled.

"Funny Ino, but I think your horse is stuck up like you are," he said with a smirk. When he said this both Ino and her horse turned and glared.

"I am not stuck up," she told him annoyed.

"You can be." he just loves getting her mad. He then walked on by to go talk to Neji.

"How dare he think that we are stuck up." Ino said as she petted her horse.

"Just ignore him Ino he is just messing with you." Tenten told her.

"Spread out. You all are riding too close to each other." Lily told them they did as they were told and spread out.

"One more lap around and I will teach you all how to stop," she then told them. After they did one more lap she continued on with her lesson.

"You want to prepare yourself to stop by giving your horse any cues. Meaning you want to sit deep on both of your seat bones in the middle of the saddle. Keep your back straight and look ahead to where you want to stop. To begin to stop, stop squeezing with your legs and simply let them rest against your horse's sides." Lily said as she watched them still walking. She then continued to what she was saying.

"To stop your horse just pull back on the reins and say Whoa slowly. It is the same as riding with one hand on the reins. The second your horse stops, reward your horse by releasing the pressure on the reins. If your horse doesn't stop right away, don't pull on the reins until the horse stops. Most horses fight against a constant hold and pull against you. Small tugs or squeezes are usually more effective than constant pulling." She then said. Sakura raised her hand.

"Yes Sakura?" Lily asked.

"What if your horse is being disobedient and pulls against you no matter what you do?" Sakura asked.

"Well in that case, be more aggressive. Yes that's right be aggressive be be aggressive" Lily laughed but unfortunately they didn't get the joke.

"It's from a cheer leading movie," she then said. Everyone had an "Oh Ok" look on their face.

"Anyways you want to sit back in the saddle, lift your hands up slightly, and give several quick pulls on the horse's mouth until your horse stop." She said as she finished Sakura's answer to her question.

"So once you can stop your horse, try to get your horse to stand square. Meaning your horse should stop with their two front legs and their two hind legs lined up evenly. Their head, neck, and back should be straight and their weight should be distributed evenly on all four legs. If your horse doesn't stand square the first time, nudge your horse forward a step or two. We will practice stopping a lot so try to remember this." She then said.

"Also when you stop you want to make sure your horse is standing quietly. Some horses fidget around when you ask them to stop. So if your horse won't stand quietly, ask your horse to stop for only a few seconds, than let your horse walk forward. As your horse's behavior improves, try to lengthen the time your horse stands. Praise and pat your horse on the neck when your horse stops nicely. So right now since you are all back walking in a line I now want you all to stop so do it now." Lily told them. They made a perfectly good stop.

"Perfect. Also one more thing there may come a time when your horse must, I mean MUST, stand quietly. Like when you line up in shows, if your horse doesn't stand still in shows than the judge will mark you down. I had that happen to me before." She then said.

"Can you practice having your horse stand still?" Ino ask.

"Yes you can by stopping your horse from the ground. Just lead your horse around in your horses bridle and ask your horse to stop and stand still." She said as she answered her question.

"So it's that easy?" Ino than ask.

"Yup sometimes depends on your horse." Lily said.

"Now we are going to switch to one hand on the reins. So everybody do that now." She then said. Everybody then did what she said.

"Good. Now we are going to go the other way. So Tenten you will be leading." She said as she looked at Tenten.

"Again go one at a time and while you're riding, I will be riding around too." Lily then said as she watched Tenten go then Ino then everybody else go. After an hour past it was time to end her lesson.

"Ok it's time to stop and end our lesson for the day. You all are doing wonderful job." Lily told them. Everybody then stopped.

"Aww I want to keep on riding." Naruto said.

"I thought you said you were getting bored," Shikamaru said to Naruto.

"Well I changed my mind," he said sticking out his tongue at him.

"Ok now it's time for me to teach you all how to get off your horse. So what you do is first place both reins in your left hand and shorten them so you have contact on your horse's mouth. Once you done that, then you rest your left hand on your horse's neck, near your horse's withers. The next thing you want to do is place your right hand on the horn and stand up slightly in the saddle. Then take your right foot out of the stirrup and slowly swing your right leg over your horse's hindquarters. Make sure to keep your shoulders level and look straight ahead. And the last step is to step down on the ground with your right foot. As your right foot touches the ground, remove your left foot from the stirrup and place it on the ground too. You should be facing the saddle to take hold of the reins again like this." Lily said as she got off her horse and was now facing her saddle.

"Now it's your turn," she then said. As she watched everybody get off their horse. Naruto again was having some troubles. As he was getting off his horse he removed his left foot from the stirrup too early before his right foot even touched the ground. This caused him to fall on his butt again.

"Oww not again," Naruto said as he fell on his butt the second time today. Everybody laughed and Lily went over to him to help him up.

"I guess today was Naruto fall on his butt day," Lily said as she helped him up.

"Now my butt hurts," Naruto said as he rubbed his butt.

"Come on everybody let's go and put our horses away," Lily then said as they all went to the barn to put their horses away. When they got to the barn Lily told them to take their horses to the tie up area and that is where they are currently at.

"Now I am going to teach you how to take off your horses tack properly." Lily said as she led her horse to the tie up area.

"Make sure your back at the same tie ring as you were when we started our lesson because that is where you left your halter and lead rope." She then said everybody made sure that they were at the right tie up ring.

"We are going to remove the bridle first so watch and do it with me if you can. When you remove the bridle you want to take the halter and fasten it loosely around your horse's neck. Next you want to undo the noseband and then the throatlatch of the bridle. Bring the reins up the horse's neck, and take a hold of them and the crown piece in one hand. Then pull them all gently over both ears at once and lower the bridle slowly down the front of your horse's face. Your horse will then ease the bit out of its mouth and the nose band will fall away of its own accord. Do not pull the bridle off too quickly and bang the bit against the horse's teeth. Once you have taken the bridle off, slip the halter back on and take the lead rope and tie your horse up using the knot that I taught you so you can use both hands to take off the saddle." she said as she finished tying her horse up. She then watched everyone else and saw nobody had a problem taking the bridle off so she continued.

"Taking off the saddle is pretty easy what you want to do is un- fasten the cinch then cross it over the saddle. Once you done that take a hold of both sides and saddle blanket and lift them off together, moving them backward slightly as you do so. Rest it on the saddle rack so you can grab the bridle and put them away." She said as she placed the saddle on the saddle rack.

"Ok I like to put away the bridle first so that way you don't have to worry about it falling to the ground when you carry the saddle so let's go do that." She then said as everybody went to tack room and then came back to put the saddle away. Once they came back from putting their saddle away they were now at the tie up area.

"Well since it's a nice day let's take our horses out to the pasture. So untie your horses and let's go," Lily said as she untied her horse. Everyone else did too and they head out of the barn. The pasture was way out toward the back of her house. There was a small trail that led to there and they were now walking on the trail to the pasture.

"The pasture is a huge big open field the horses can run around in. But once in a while my family and I have to take care of the field and get rid of all the poisonous plants that are bad for the horses." Lily said as she led her horse and everybody else to the pasture.

"What are the poisonous plants that a horse can't eat?" Sakura asked.

"Well there are a lot of them. I can name off all of them by memory." Lily said to her.

"Well do it," Sasuke said.

"Ok. I will. Here I go: Ragwort, Hemlock, Yew, Privet, Foxglove, Laurel, Laburnam, Thistle, Nettle, Velvet grass, Couch grass, Golden chain tree leaves, Oak leaves and acorns, Deadly nightshade, Buttercup, Bracken fern, Locoweed, Flax, St. John's wort, Horsetail, Azalea, black walnut, Buck wheat, Castor bean, Cockle burs, Crown vetch, Dog wood, Fiddle neck, Groundsel, Heliotrope, Hound's tongue, Japanese yew, Jimson weed, Johnson grass, Klein grass, Milkweed, Oleander, Poison oak, Rattlebox, Red maple, Rhododendron, Rhubarb, Sensitive fern, Sorghum, Sweet clover, Tall fescue, Tarweed, Wild cherries and yellow star thistle. I bet you all can't beat that." Lily smirked as everybody look at her with a shocked look on their faces. They couldn't believe that she cited off all of those poisonous plants by memory. This girl must be an expert when it comes to horses. (A/n: I memorized most of these. But to be honest I got the rest from horse books I been reading.)

"Wow who would have thought that there will be tons of plants that are poisonous to horses," Sakura said.

"I wouldn't be able to memorize those," Naruto said. Just the thought of thinking about those entire plants make him feels overwhelmed.

"But you will have to memorize what they look like when you go on a trail ride. Basically don't let your horse eat anything that is not their usual feed and hay. When I go on trail rides, I always bring like carrots or apples for my horse." Lily said as they got to the pasture gate.

"This is how you properly take your horse into the field. Just watch and listen as I explain. So the first thing you want to do is position yourself between the horse and the gate, so that you can control the gate and stop it from hitting the horse. Then hold the horse firmly and unlock the gate. Open it wide enough for both of you and the horse to pass through easily at the same time." She then said as she opened the gate.

"Lead the horse into the field. Don't let it push in front of you so that you find yourself following the horse into the field. Then, while still holding the horse, turn back and close the gate. Then you want to lead the horse a good distance into the field and well away from the entrance. Turn around again so that the horse is once more looking toward the gate. Face the horse and take the lead rope off quietly. Then pat your horse and step back from it. Do not slap it on the neck or rump, because this may excite it to gallop. Once you have turned the horse loose in the field, do not turn your back on it. Instead, walk backward steadily toward the gate, watching the horse all the time. By doing this, you will encourage the horse to stay where it is or even move farther into the field. As a result, it is unlikely to follow you toward the gate. It will then be easier for you to open the gate and let yourself out of the field. At the same time, you will also be watching to see if the horse kicks out in excitement and will have a chance to get out of the way." She said as she closed the gate behind her.

"Now I want you all to go one at a time and practice what I showed you. Since there is another horse out in the field now, make sure that your horse is far away from the other horse, alright?" she then asked. Everyone nodded their heads.

"I am going to get the other horses that are in the barn so once you are done here bring the lead ropes back to the barn and put it by your horse's stall and then you are free to do whatever you want. Since it's hot outside I say you all have a pool party and maybe I might come join you all," Lily said as she headed back up the trail.

"Pool party sounds fun," Ino said.

"I know it totally does," Sakura said.

"Who is going to go first?" Naruto asked.

"It doesn't matter who goes first," Neji told him.

"I will go," Shikamaru said as he led his horse to the gate. Once he was done he closed the gate behind him and started to walk back to the barn. After Shikamaru it was Sasuke then it was Neji. After Neji it was Ino, then Sakura and then Tenten. After Tenten it was Hinata and last but not least after Hinata was Naruto. Hinata decided to wait for Naruto so she could talk to him or basically just be with him. Besides she wasn't much in a hurry to go to the pool. After Naruto led Boe into the pasture he said his goodbyes and closed the gate behind him and was now walking with Hinata back to the barn.

"How is your hand Naruto-kun? Does it still hurt?" Hinata asked.

"Oh my hand its feeling a lot better," Naruto said as he looked at his hand. His hand was healing fast plus it didn't hurt when he was riding.

"That's good." She said as she smiled. Naruto smiled back.

As they got to the barn they could see Kono coming out along with his sister helping her with taking a few horses out to the field.

"Hi loser," Kono said as he walked past him with Lily.

"Grr you little twerp," Naruto said to him. Kono just laughed at this and kept on walking by. They then walked into barn and as they were going in they could see everybody else coming out of the barn.

"Are you going to go to the pool Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe," Hinata said.

"Well I might go so I might see you there," Naruto said as he hung up Boe's lead rope and headed out of the barn. Hinata then hanged Shygirl's lead rope up and headed out the barn too.

"My butt is sore," Naruto said as all the guys walked into their cabin. Naruto then landed on the couch.

"If you weren't being a dumbass maybe your ass wouldn't be sore," Sasuke said to him as he headed upstairs to his room. Naruto ignored his comment and just lay there and was thinking whether or not he wanted to go to the pool.

"Does this cabin have an AC? Cause it's hot as hell in here," Shikamaru asked as him, Neji and Sasuke walked upstairs.

"The switch to turn the AC on is downstairs." Neji told him as he walked into his room.

"Well I'm going to go back downstairs and turn it on then." Shikamaru said as he headed back down stairs. As he got down stairs he went to the living room and turned the AC on.

"Instead of turning the AC on why don't we go to the pool," Naruto suggested as he got off the couch. He finally made up his mind besides he wanted to try out that water slide.

"I guess we can do that," Shikamaru said but turned on the AC on anyways.

"Let's go then. I will go tell Neji and Sasuke to see if they want to go," Naruto said as he run upstairs. Shikamaru followed after. Shikamaru then went to his room and changed into his swimming trunks, a t-shirt and slipped on his sandals. He then grabbed his towel and his shades. As he walked out of his room he could see Sasuke, Neji and Naruto all in swimming trunks, Sandals, t-shirt, shades and holding their towel so I guess they were going to the pool too. So they all went downstairs and headed to the pool.

**Meanwhile with the girls-**

The girls were already at the pool. They were all in their swimsuits sitting on lounge chairs soaking up the sun wearing their shades.

"It almost reminds me of being at the beach," Sakura said as she was reading a magazine.

"I know except for the fact that we are out in the country." Ino said while she slather on suntan lotion.

"Nothing can ruin this relaxing day at the pool," Sakura said as she put her magazine down and lay back. Before she knew it the boys were heading to the pool as they got to the pool Naruto slipped off his shirt and his sandals and started running to the pool.

"Cannon ball!" Naruto yelled as he jumped into the pool as a big wave of water splashed the girls.

"Ahh!" the girls screamed as they just got splashed. The boys started laughing and all Naruto did was stuck his head out of the water.

"Oops uh oh Sakura looks pissed and so does Ino," Naruto said as he ducked back down into the water.

"Well Naruto just did," Tenten said as she reached for her towel.

"Well I'm going to kill him," Sakura said angrily but something across the pool caught her attention.

"Never mind I think this day just got better," she then said as she smiled. Across the pool were the boys. But the only person she was staring at was a shirtless Sasuke. Ino and Tenten looked in the direction Sakura was looking and to their surprise they saw their team mates shirtless for the first time and they looked hot!

"I need to get my fan cause it's getting hot if you know what I mean," Sakura said as she grabbed her fan and started to fan herself off. She didn't even care anymore if she was soaked and wet.

"I always knew Sasuke was sexy shirtless," she then said as she kept staring at Sasuke. Sasuke was relaxing on a lounge chair with his shades on wearing his dark blue swim trunks.

"Uh huh sure you did. Well I never knew that Neji was sexy shirtless," Tenten said to her. Neji was sitting by the edge of the pool with his feet in the water. He wore black and white swimming trunks. Ino just kept on staring at Shikamaru as he slipped off his sandals and was taking off his shirt. He wore dark green and black swimming trunks. Who would have thought that her lazy smart teammate would look sexy shirtless! Ino couldn't help but stare she was that speechless.

"Well I'm going to go flirt with Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she got up and started to walk over to Sasuke.

"Well I guess I can go talk to Neji," Tenten said as she too got up and walked over to Neji. If Neji wasn't going to make a move then she will. So it was just Ino and Hinata left alone.

"Hey Hinata, do you want to go down the water slide with me?" Naruto ask Hinata with a huge grin.

"Um I'm not a big fan of heights," Hinata said as she looked at how high the waterslide was.

"Come on it will be fun. Don't worry I will be with you," Naruto said as he looked at Hinata in her swimsuit. Hinata wore dark blue plaid bikini that had a ruffled skirt bottom. Hinata blushed it was the first time Naruto invited her to do something with him so she gave in and went with him. So now it was just Ino alone. Ino never noticed that she was alone until Shikamaru caught her staring at him and smirked. She then blushed and pretended to be reading her magazine.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the pool-**

"Hey Sasuke I think Sakura wants to talk to you," Neji said as he turned to look at Sasuke. Sasuke took off his sun glasses and sure enough saw Sakura walking over to him wearing a dark green bikini that had pink Hawaiian flowers on it he had to admit she did look hot. Neji then saw Tenten coming over to him.

"Hi Neji you did very well at practice today even though it was your first time riding." Tenten yawned as she sat down next to him and stretched. Tenten wore a dark green bikini that had little studs on it and wore a skirt like bottom that also had studs on it. (A/n: I will upload pictures of the girls's swimsuits later!) Neji looked down at her and let's just say surprisingly he had a good view if you know what I mean.

"Thanks," Neji said to her as he tried not to blush.

"Holy crap she should yawn more often," he thought as he kept staring at her breasts. Yes that was the good view that Neji had believe it or not. (A/n: Haha I just had to put that in there. Neji you perv ;)) When Shikamaru caught Ino staring at him he decided to go over there to talk to her since she was alone. He noticed that she wore a light blue bikini that had little ruffles on it. While Ino was flipping through her magazine she felt someone's presence so she thought Sakura came back and so she was about to show Sakura the cute heels she was looking at but looked up to see Shikamaru.

"Hey," he said to her with a sexy smirk.

"He is even sexier up close," she thought she then looked down at her magazine.

"I can't believe I just thought that," she then thought. She could still feel Shikamaru looking at her with that sexy smirk of his.

"So," Shikamaru said slowly.

"I caught you checking me out," he then said.

"I- I was so not checking you out. I- I was just um thought I saw something in a tree that happened to be right behind you and it just happened to be in your direction." Ino lied she couldn't believe how bad she was blushing. What is wrong with her? Shikamaru never made her feel weak in the knees before. Was she actually falling for him? But she liked Sai or in reality was she just pretending to like him? All of this was making her head spin.

"Sure Ino whatever you say. I know for damn sure that you were checking me out." He said to her as he standed up. Ino just ignored him.

"You should go down the waterslide with me," He then said to her. Ino looked up at him and then at the waterslide. The waterslide did look fun so she put her magazine down and decided to go with him. So everybody spent most of the time playing in the pool and going down the water slide. Lily and Kono even joined them. After an hour of playing in the pool it was time to put the horses back into the stable.

"I'm sorry to interrupt our fun, but we need to change our clothes and bring the horses back into the barn," Lily said to everyone as they were all lounging around by the pool.

"Can't we just leave them out there over night?" Naruto asked.

"Yea but I prefer to have them in the barn so they will be ready for us to ride them tomorrow," Lily told him.

"So let's go, just meet me in the pasture with your horse's lead rope and halter." She then said as she slipped her sandals on.

"Also wear your boots because you don't want to ruin your sneakers when you go out in the pasture. There may be some land mines if you know what I mean," she said as they all started to head back to go change.

"What? There's bombs out there!" Naruto said while freaking out.

"No you idiot that is not the type of land mines she is talking about!" Sakura said annoyed as she punched Naruto on the head.

"Then what is she talking about?" Naruto asked has he rubbed his head.

"It's another name for poop," Neji told him.

"Ohhh" Naruto then said. They all went to their cabin and changed their clothes. After they changed their clothes they went to the barn and grabbed their horse's halter and lead rope. Once they done that they headed to the pasture. Ten minutes later Lily came down the trail with her horse's lead rope and halter. Also she was carrying a bag of baby carrots.

"Ok this is how you catch your horse," she said as she walked up to them. She then opened the gate and motioned everyone to follow her.

"So what you want to do is slowly approach your horse from the front and slightly to its left. Hold the halter behind your back. Talk to your horse all the time, so that it both sees and hears you. If it first notices you only when you are very close to it, it may be startled and its natural instinct will be to move away from you." Lily said as she reached into the bag of carrots and grabbed one.

"A horse is naturally curious, so it will probably look up as you approach. When your horse looks at you and acknowledges your presence, stand still and keep its attention until it starts to move toward you. Let it see your open hand and perhaps offer your horse a carrot like I have here. If your horse moves away walk around in an arc until you are in the correct position relative to the horse and start the approach again." She said as she offered the carrot to her horse.

"Let your horse touch you first, possibly to take the carrot from your hand, rather than move your hand to stroke its head or neck. Do not make a grab for the forelock or mane. Bring the halter into view slowly so as not to startle your horse. If you lay the lead rope over its neck, the horse will probably feel restrained and not move away. Next thing you want to do is hold both sides of the halter and gently raise the noseband until it is in its approximate final position. Keeping your left hand steady, work the head piece up the far side of the horse's neck in your right hand, and put it over the top of the horse's head. Fasten the buckle, and then show the horse that you are pleased with it by patting its neck. Oh when you put the halter on, make sure you are standing close to your horse," she said as she places the halter on her horse. She then continued.

"Do not relax just yet. Your horse may still try to pull away suddenly. If it does escape from you, it will be more difficult to catch the second time. One more thing, do not wrap the lead rope around your hand because you may end up breaking it if your horse pulls back suddenly." Lily said as she led her horse to the group.

"So do you all kind of get how to do it?" she then asked. Everyone then nodded their head.

"Alright just meet me in the barn then. Make sure to shut the gate behind you," she then said as she walked away. So one at a time everyone got their horse and went to the barn. As they walked into the barn, they saw Lily walking past them.

"When you all are done putting your horses away meet me in the feed room," she said heading to the feed room. Everyone came to the feed room after they were done. When they walked into the feed room they saw a sink and a human/ horse first aid kit. Along the walls were barrels of different feed that had labels of different type of feed.

"Did any of you have any troubles with putting your horse away?" Lily asked. They then just shook their head no in response.

"Ok I was just wondering," she then told them.

"So why are we doing in here?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Because we are going to feed our horses now," she told him.

"What do they eat?" Naruto then asked.

"Well as you can see in the barrels they eat different stuff, depending on their diet. But right now we are just going to feed our horses some oats and some hay." Lily said.

"So since there is one cup for scooping up the oats, obviously you guys need to take turns. So I will let you all do that, then we can go get the hay," she then said as all of them one at a time got the oats and fed their horse.

"I wonder when we can go eat," Tenten said as she handed the scoop to Ino. Her stomach wouldn't stop growling.

"I know right, I'm starving." Ino said as she scooped up some oats and walked out of the feed room. She was the last person to feed her horse. When she came back, Lily led them to the hay loft where they are currently walking up the stairs to.

"This is our hay loft where we store all the hay at," Lily said to them as they were all upstairs in the hayloft.

"Wow that's a lot of hay. What happens when you ran out of room? Can you put the hay outside?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Nope," Lily said to him as she grabbed a big piece of the hay bale.

"Why is that?" Ino asked as she too grabbed a big piece of the hay bale.

"Because, if you store hay outside and it rains, the hay gets wet. When hay gets wet, it starts to mold. After a certain point of heating from mold growth, other chemical reactions begin to take place and it raises the heat to a point where the hay can burn. Meaning hay fires so that's why we store our hay indoors." Lily said as she watched everyone grab a chunk of the hay bale. Her stomach started to growl.

"Man I'm starving. Once we are done here we can all go eat lunch," she then said as they were all heading downstairs. Once they got downstairs, they all headed to their horses stall.

"Make sure your horse has plenty of water," they can hear Lily said. They then checked to see if their horse had plenty of water like she said and met up with her at the front of the barn.

"Alright now that we are all done feeding our horses we can go eat lunch," Lily smiled as they were walking out of the barn.

"Yay! Ramen time!" Naruto said excitedly. Lily then looked at him with a weird look on her face.

"Anyways.. at six o'clock make sure to come to my house for dinner. We are going to have a barbeque in my back yard," she then said.

"Sweet we will be there," Ino said.

"I haven't been to a barbeque in a long time," Sakura said. Lily went inside her house and they all headed back to their cabins.

**Meanwhile 3 hours later with the girls-**

"That was great chow mein Tenten," Sakura said as they were all in the front room watching a movie. Tenten made them lunch which was so good.

"Thanks!" Tenten said.

"This is the best chow mein I ever had." Ino said as she got up to put her bowl in the sink. Then came back to the living room and sat back down next to Hinata on the couch. Fifteen minutes later and the movie was over so Sakura got up and took out the movie. She then put it back in the case.

"So what else should we do?" Sakura asked.

"We could go play volley ball," Hinata suggested.

"Nah I don't feel like getting all sweaty right now," Ino said.

"Yea me too, we can play it tomorrow though," Sakura said.

"Ok." Hinata said. After about five minutes sitting there bored while thinking about something that they can do, Sakura's face lit up with an idea on her mind.

"I got an idea," she said with a huge grin on her face.

"What?" her friends asked.

"How about we play Truth or Dare?"

"Sure," Tenten said.

"Ok. It will definitely kill time til dinner." Ino said. Everyone then looked at Hinata.

"Ok.. I guess we can play that." Hinata said.

"Sweet! Let's play." Sakura smiled.

"Wait," This reply came from Ino, everyone than looked at her.

"How about we make it even more fun by asking if the boys want to join us?" Ino asked. Her friends than ponder the idea.

"Ok" They then said.

**Meanwhile with the boys-**

The boys were also sitting in their living room bored to death.

"I'm sooooo borrreeeddd," Naruto complained dying from boredom. He was stretched out on the couch.

"We're all are you idiot," Sasuke said.

"Why do you think we are all sitting here doing nothing?" Neji said. He then looked over to his left to see Shikamaru fast asleep in the recliner.

"We're so bored that Shikamaru fell asleep," He then added. That was when Naruto got a huge grin on his face.

"Anybody got a pen?" Naruto asked as he stood up.

"Why do you need a pen?" Neji asked him.

"So I can draw a mustache on Shikamaru's face," Naruto said with a grin.

"Don't even think about it," Shikamaru said without opening his eyes.

"Damn you guys are no fun," Naruto mumbled. All of a sudden there was a knock at their door.

"Someone is at the door," He then said.

"Well no duh idiot, go answer it," Sasuke said. Naruto then walked over to the door. When he opened the door he saw Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten. Naruto then let them in.

"Why are you girls here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because we wanted to know if you guys want to play Truth or Dare with us," Ino said.

"Why would we do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because we are bored and you guys are sitting here doing nothing. So you guys are going to play with us whether you like or not so scoot over," Sakura said as Sasuke made room for her to sit down. Tenten than sat down next to Neji, because of that Naruto got kicked off because there was no room for him on the couch.

"Sweet! I love Truth or Dare." Naruto said getting off the floor and sitting down in the other recliner.

"Hey Hinata come sit with me," He then said looking at Hinata.

"But Naruto-kun there is no room," Hinata said to him.

"Yea there is you can sit here," Naruto winked as he patted his lap. Hinata's face went a deep shade of red in a response to that.

"Naruto-kun wants me to sit on his lap," Hinata thought. Neji gave Naruto the death glare.

"I'm just joking geez! Actually you can sit here Hinata-chan," Naruto said as he point to the arm rest of the recliner he was sitting in. So Hinata walked over to him and sat down where Naruto said that she could sit. Since the couch was full and the recliners were both taken, there was no room for Ino to sit.

"Where am I going to sit?" Ino asked.

"Sit next to Shikamaru," Sakura said.

"Fine," Ino said. Even though she really didn't want to, she sat down on the arm rest of the recliner that Shikamaru was sitting in.

"So who is going to go first?" she then asked. It was quiet for about four minutes than Sakura spoke.

"Tenten should go first,"

"Ok um I choose Truth," Tenten said.

"Do you currently have a crush on someone?" Ino asked with a huge grin.

"Great leave it up to Ino to choose the first question," Tenten thought.

"You already know the answer," she then said.

"You still have to answer it," Ino said as she sticks out her tongue.

"Yes but I'm not telling who," Tenten said.

"I wonder who?" Neji thought while stealing a glance at his team mate. His heart kind of broke a little when she said that she did because he always liked her.

"Hinata-chan your turn," Tenten said as she looked at Hinata.

"Truth I guess," Hinata said.

"Umm.. Have you ever been kissed?" Sakura asked.

"No," Hinata said quietly. She could feel Naruto's hand accidently brush against her.

"This is not a slumber party pinkie," Sasuke said.

"Don't call me pinkie," Sakura glared.

"I can call you pinkie if I want," Sasuke smirked.

"Hinata pick someone to go next," Sakura said ignoring what Sasuke said.

"You go Sakura-chan," Hinata told her. Sakura nodded her head.

"Ok I choose Dare," Sakura said.

"Go run around the cabin yelling I'm a cotton candy head," Ino told her.

"No way! That's too embarrassing." Sakura shook her head. There was no way she was going to make a fool of herself in front of Sasuke.

"Do it bill board brow," Ino demanded.

"No," Sakura said.

"Chicken," Sasuke said. Sakura turned and looked at him.

"What did you call me? Did you just call me a chicken? I'm not a chicken just watch and see," Sakura told him as she got up and everyone followed her outside. Once they were outside, she started to run around and yell I'm a cotton candy head over and over again like Ino told her to do. Everyone was laughing their butts off as they watched her run around.

"There I did it. Happy? Let's go back inside now," Sakura said.

"Oh and don't ever make me do that again Ino," she then glared at Ino. Ino just laughed in response. Everyone than went back inside and sat down in their seats.

"Sasuke since you called me a chicken you should go next," Sakura said.

"Sure I choose truth," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"If you could only listen to one artist for a year, what would it be?" Neji asked the question this time.

"Either Breaking Benjamin or Bring me the Horizon," Sasuke answered.

"Great choices," Neji said.

"Your turn Hyuuga," Sasuke said.

"I choose Dare," Neji said.

"I dare you to draw a face on your stomach making your belly button as the mouth and make it talk since you wouldn't let me draw a mustache on Shikamaru!" Naruto blurted out.

"No fricken way besides there is no pen around here you idiot." Neji said as he glared at Naruto.

"You got lucky this time Hyuuga," Shikamaru said.

"Naruto your turn," Neji said.

"Finally! I choose Dare," Naruto said excitedly.

"Go run around the ranch in your underwear yelling I'm an idiot. Do it now." Neji glared. Everyone except for Naruto started laughing.

"Nope no way," Naruto said shaking his head.

"You're the one who chose Dare so you have to do it Naruto," Tenten told him.

"If I had to do it, than you have to do it too," Sakura said.

"But you weren't in your underwear!" Naruto told her.

"Fine," he then said as he trudged back outside to the porch. Once he got to the porch, he took off his shirt, shoes and shorts. He was now completely in his underwear. He then started running around the ranch yelling I'm an idiot. Everybody couldn't stop laughing because it was just too funny.

"What the hell was that?" Lily thought as she saw something that looked like Naruto in his underwear running past her yelling something. She forgot something in the barn so she was about to step off her porch when it happen. After Naruto was done with running around the ranch he then ran back to the cabin. When he got back everyone was still laughing.

"That was actually kind of fun but I rather put my clothes back on now," Naruto said as he put his clothes back on. Once he got his clothes back on, they all went back inside the cabin. Once they got back inside Naruto than chose Shikamaru to go next.

"I choose truth," Shikamaru said.

"Do you like Ino?" Naruto asked.

"What kind of question is that? This is not a slumber party!" Shikamaru said as his face got red.

"Yea Naruto!" Ino said agreeing with him as her face also got red.

"Ok let me change the subject, who do you most admire Shikamaru? Like who inspires you?" Sakura asked him. She glanced over to see Ino's face still red. She is going to get back at her for what Ino made her do.

"Asuma sensei," Shikamaru said answering her question.

"Hey you still haven't answered my question!" Naruto said. Shikamaru glared.

"I'm not going to answer that because it's a stupid question," He told Naruto.

"At last we get to miss piggy," Sakura said.

"I choose Truth," Ino said.

"Do you like Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"You're just asking me that to get back at me!" Ino yelled.

"Answer the question Ino," Shikamaru smirked.

"No!" Ino said shaking her head. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Ino then quickly got up to answer the door. When she opened the door Lily walked in.

"Why did I just saw Naruto in his underwear running past me yelling I'm an idiot?" Lily asked with a horrified look on her face.

"Neji is the one who dared me!" Naruto blurted out.

"Sorry we were playing Truth or dare." Sakura said.

"Ok well I came over because of that also I wanted to tell you guys that we are having a western themed barbeque. So girls you can get out your sun dresses and boys you can wear your cowboy hats. No Naruto you may not come in just your underwear." Lily said.

"Don't worry I won't," Naruto said.

"Ok well I'm going to go and get ready. So I will let you guys finish your game see ya," Lily said walking out the door. When Lily was out of sight they went back to the game.

"Alright Tenten you go next," Ino said.

"I choose dare." Tenten said.

"I dare you to kiss me," Neji blurted out. Everyone looked at him with a shock look on their face. They just couldn't believe that Neji just said that.

"Did Neji just dare me to kiss him?" Tenten thought as her face went red.

"I can't believe I just blurted that out and now I can't take it back," Neji thought.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Naruto started to chant. Then soon everyone except for Neji and Tenten started to join in with him.

"Great now everyone else wants us to kiss. This is so embarrassing." Tenten thought. She then looked at Neji who was looking at her back. It's just one kiss, it's not like they wanted her to make out with him. He is the one that she has a crush on after all. So why not? Before she knew it Neji leaned in and his lips were now on hers. They could hear a bunch of whoos and they could even hear Naruto yell something.

"Whoo! Neji get some!" Naruto hollered.

When she thought it was supposed to be one kiss, somehow she end up slipping her arms around his neck and it ended up being more than one kiss. It was like her lips didn't want to stop kissing him.

"Ok that's enough you two," Ino said. After Ino said that, it was when they stopped making out. Tenten still couldn't believe what just happen. Her face was still red.

"Umm Sakura you go next. I'm going to go get some air." Tenten said as she excused herself from the group to go outside to get some air.

"I choose Truth." Sakura said.

"Hmm I wonder if Tenten is ok," she then thought.

"What will you be doing ten years from now?" Ino asked.

"Hopefully be married and have a family." Sakura said.

"You mean helping Sasuke-kun restore his clan," Ino smirked. Sakura face went red.

"Ok now you're just getting back at me for getting back at you!" Sakura said. She was so embarrassed.

"Cat fight! Cat fight!" Naruto started to chant.

"Shut up Naruto!" Both Sakura and Ino both yelled.

"Please don't fight guys," Hinata said. Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru didn't say anything because they were afraid that one of them was going to beat one of them up.

"I'm going to go see if Tenten is ok," Sakura said walking to the door.

"I'm going to go too," Ino said following her. When they went outside they could see Tenten sitting on the porch.

"You ok Tenten?" Sakura asked her.

"Yea I just needed some air. Are you guys ok? Cause I heard you guys yelling just now." Tenten said.

"No because miss piggy here blurted out something that she shouldn't have," Sakura glared at Ino.

"Well you asked me something that you shouldn't especially when the person was right next to me," Ino glared back.

"Oh come on Ino we all know that you like Shikamaru," Sakura said.

"I-I do not. I-I like Sai remember?" Ino said.

"Suuuree whatever you say Ino." Sakura said.

"Thanks to you Sasuke probably thinks I'm weird," She then said while burying her face in her hands.

"You kidding me I saw the way Sasuke was flirting with you," Ino said to her.

"Ok I don't even know what's going on here," Tenten said interrupting their conversation.

"It's nothing just forget about it. I'm sorry to say this Tenten but…OMG! I can't believe you and Neji kissed!" Sakura squealed.

"I can't believe Neji dared you to kiss him!" Ino squealed after.

"I know right! I still can't believe it either!" Tenten said with a huge smile on her face. She still can feel his lips on hers.

"Crap we left poor Hinata-chan alone with the boys," Sakura said.

"Go get her," Ino said.

"No way I am not going back in there," Sakura said.

"Fine I will go get her then and tell her that we should go get ready," Ino said going back inside. When she got back inside she saw Hinata looking at her.

"Is Tenten-chan ok?" Hinata asked her.

"Yea she's ok." Ino told her.

"What time is it?" she then asked. Shikamaru opened his phone.

"It's 4 o'clock," Shikamaru told her.

"Yea Hinata we should go and get ready for dinner. Sorry to end the game boys." Ino said.

"Ok. Um bye Naruto-kun, Neji-san." Hinata said as she stood up and walked with Ino to the door.

"Bye Hinata-chan!" Naruto said trying to make the awkward silence go away. When he said that, that was when Ino and Hinata were already out the door. Once the girls were gone, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke looked at Neji.

"Why are you guys staring at me?" Neji asked looking up and noticing them staring at him.

"How was Tenten? Is she a good kisser?" Naruto ask with a huge perverted grin on his face.

"Yea she was but I should of never kissed her," Neji said.

"Why? Don't you like her?" Shikamaru asked.

"I do like her but she likes someone else," Neji said.

"I bet that someone is you," Shikamaru said.

"Nah I don't think that someone is me." Neji than told him.

"Dude she kissed you back. She wouldn't be kissing you back if she didn't like you," Sasuke said.

"Teme is right," Naruto said agreeing with Sasuke.

"Dude you don't even know that my cousin likes you," Neji said.

"What? Hinata likes me!" Naruto said as dense as ever. Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji face palmed.

"I thought we went over this already Naruto," Shikamaru said.

"Sorry I forgot geez," Naruto mumbled. Shikamaru got up and smack him on the back of the head.

"Owww! I said that I forgot geez," Naruto said rubbing the spot where Shikamaru smacked him.

"No that was for asking if I like Ino in front of her," Shikamaru said as he headed to the stairs to get ready for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cowboy U Konoha Style! **

**Chapter 6- **

Meanwhile Lily was all dressed up in her orangeish red flower sun dress, her white denim jacket and her white cowboy boots. It was almost six o' clock so she was helping her mom in the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door. That was when her dogs started barking. Her dogs bark at everything. I mean EVERYTHING. It was so annoying at times.

"Baruto! Deyuko! Go lay down!" Lily yelled but her dogs wouldn't listen so she tried to push past them to get to the door. When she opened the door she noticed that the girls were the first ones here and they were all dressed in sun dresses.

"Hey come on in! Don't worry my dogs don't bite they are really friendly," she greeted them as the girls walked in. Ino's face lit up when she saw the black and white husky looking dog.

"OMG! Such a pretty dog!" Ino said as she reached down to pet the dog.

"What kind of dog is this? Boy or girl?" she then asked looking up at Lily.

"It's a boy and his name is Baruto which is Japanese for Balto. He's husky, lab and great Pyrenees." Lily said noticing what Ino was wearing. Ino was wearing a white bustier sun dress that had purple flowers on it, a purple long sleeve cardigan and a pair of purple flats.

"What about this dog?" Hinata asked while petting the medium sized black dog that looks part lab. The dog was giving her kisses which made her giggle. Hinata wore a lavender floral print sun dress with intricately ruched front, a white long sleeve cardigan that had a crochet back and wore white Candice wedge sandals that had a bow detail.

"His name is Deyuko it's Japanese for Duke and I think he's a lab, Rottweiler, Chow mix. I don't remember. All I know he's part lab." Lily said.

"Do you girls know if the boys are on their way?" she then asked them. Tenten shook her head.

"Nope sorry," Tenten answered. She wore a red tribal printed high low hem sun dress that had a ruffle front, a dark blue denim jacket and a pair of brown cowboy boots.

"Knowing Naruto he will forget and come late," Sakura spoke next. She wore a red floral printed flutter sleeve chiffon sun dress with a brown belt around the waist and also wore a pair of brown cowboy boots like Tenten did. When Lily was about to lead them to the back yard, her mom stopped them in their tracks.

"Hi girls! I've been waiting all day to meet you all. Wait where are the boys?" Mrs. Twilight asked them.

"Apparently they are running late," Lily told her mom.

"Oh okaasan this is Sakura Haruno," she then started to introduce them by starting with Sakura.

"Hi, It's nice to meet you," Sakura said with a smile.

"This is Tenten Higarashi," Lily then said. Tenten just smiled and said hi.

"Then we have Hinata Hyuuga," she then said. Hinata did the same as Tenten did.

"The Hyuuga? As in the Hyuuga clan?" Her mom asked in surprise.

"Yes Okaasan. See I told we know and hear everything." Lily said.

"And last we have Ino Yamanaka. You remember Ino don't you okaasan?" she then asked. Her mom nodded her head and smile.

"Yes I do," her mom said.

"It's nice to see you again Mrs. Twilight," Ino said.

"Oh please call me Enjeru-san," Mrs. Twilight said.

"Let's go to the back yard and wait for the boys shall we?" Lily said as she lead them to her back yard where her dad and little brother was. When they got to the back yard they could hear some music blasting from the radio.

"Hi girls come sit down the food is about ready," Mr. Twilight said so the girls sat down on some lounge chairs that was around the fire pit where they saw Kono playing with his psp.

"If you girls need me I will be in the kitchen helping my mom," Lily said as she went back inside the house. About ten minutes later there was another knock on the door and her dogs started barking again.

"That's probably the boys. I will go answer it," Lily said as she pushed past her dogs again to get the door. When she opened the door she saw the boys like she said.

"Hey guys! Your just in time! Come on in," Lily greeted them.

"Hey Lily, Lookin good," Naruto said with a perverted grin as he put an arm around Lily.

"Get your arm off me or else I will rip it off you and beat you with it," Lily glared.

"Geez you're just like Sakura-chan," Naruto said quickly removing his arm off of her.

"Besides I have a boyfriend," Lily said.

"Hi boys! I'm glad you can come! I'm Mrs. Twilight but please call me Enjeru-san," her mom said coming into the living room where they were in.

"Hi I'm Shikamaru Nara," Shikamaru said introducing himself.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga. It's nice to meet you Enjeru-san," Neji than introduced himself next.

"If you are wondering okaasan Neji is Hinata's cousin," Lily said.

"Oh ok at first I thought you were her brother for a minute there," her mom said.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke than went after Neji.

"The Uchiha, As in last of clan Uchiha?" Her mom blurted out. Lily face palmed. Her mom sometimes acts before she thinks. She thought Sasuke would get mad but he was surprisingly ok with it for a subject that can be so touchy.

"Okaasan we went over this already. Sorry Sasuke my mom sometimes act before she thinks," Lily told him.

"It's ok," Sasuke told her.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto piped in last.

"Oh you're the famous Naruto that everyone talks about! We heard lots of stories about you!" Mrs. Twilight said with a huge smile. She was talking to him like he was like a celebrity or something. Naruto had a big ego grin on his face.

"Anyways let's go to the back yard shall we?" Lily said leading them to the back yard as her mom went back to the kitchen. When they got to the back yard, Mr. Twilight greeted him.

"Howdy boys! You're just in time. The food is done so we can chow down now," Mr. Twilight said. About 3 hours of eating, dancing and mingling, it was getting dark so Mr. Twilight made a fire and so everyone was sitting around it and just waiting for the stars to come out.

"Well I'm getting tired so I'm going to go to bed," Mrs. Twilight said getting out of her chair.

"It was nice to meet you all," she then said.

"It was nice to meet you too," the girls said. Mrs. Twilight started to head back to the house.

"Oyasuminasai Okaasan," Lily called out to her mother.

"Oyasuminasai Enjeru-san," everybody else said. But Mrs. Twilight was already in the house.

"Hey Lily," Naruto said. Lily looked over at him.

"Yea?" she asked.

"Where is Kono?" Naruto asked.

"In his room, why?" Lily asked.

"Just wondering," Naruto said. He didn't want the little twerp coming out of nowhere and attack him. You never know what Kono is capable of doing.

"Who wants Smores?" Mr. Twilight asked the group. Naruto's face lit up.

"Oooh! I do!" Naruto said.

"I agree with Naruto," Lily said.

"How about you guys?" she then asked the rest of the group. The rest of the group said yea.

"Alright! I will go get the stuff then," Mr. Twilight said as he got out of his chair and headed to the house. So it was just Lily sitting with the rest of the group, while everyone was waiting for Lily's dad. At that moment Neji decided to go talk to Tenten.

"Umm.. hey Tenten, can I talk to you about something?" Tenten looked up to see Neji standing there looking at her.

"Ok," Tenten said. Everyone was now looking at them.

"In private please?" Neji then asked. They then both got out of their chairs and walked away from the group.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Tenten asked as they were now alone. The image of them kissing flashed through her mind.

Neji couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. She wasn't wearing her hair in buns like she always did. Instead she let it down and curled it even. She even put on makeup which was surprising because usually she is a tom boy.

"Neji what did you want to talk about me about?" her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh um sorry, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for daring you to kiss me I didn't mean to blurt it out. But some reason I did. At that moment I forgot that you like someone so I apologize," Neji said.

"It's ok.." she told him.

"Why did I just say that? You should of said that you liked him!" she then thought.

"Ok well I'm glad we talked," Neji said as he started to walk away.

"Wait" Tenten said stopping him in his tracks.

"yea?" Neji turned around.

"Eh umm..I'm glad we talked too.." she should of told him that she liked him but she didn't for some reason. Neji then walked away.

"Gosh I'm so stupid.." Tenten thought.

**While Neji Tenten were talking- **

"hehe I bet Neji is going to make out with Tenten," Naruto whispered to Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"You're so stupid Naruto. Neji said he was going to talk to her about what happen when we played Truth or Dare," Shikamaru said.

"I'm not stupid!" Naruto automatically said defending himself.

"We are not saying that you are. We're just saying that you've got bad luck when it comes to thinking," Sasuke said annoyed.

"Well aren't you funny Sasgay," Naruto said glaring.

Sasuke was too busy staring at Sakura to even reply back to Naruto's stupid come back. He couldn't help but stare she just looked too damn beautiful to look away.

"Well, Well is the Uchiha falling in love?" a voice in Sasuke's head came out of nowhere asked.

"Who said that?!" Sasuke thought.

"Me duh," the voice said.

"Who's me?" Sasuke asked the voice.

"You're Inner. Basically I'm your conscience," the voice that claimed to be his inner said.

"Sasuke Uchiha does not have an Inner," Sasuke thought.

"He does now especially now that he is in loooovvee," His Inner said.

"I'm not in love," Sasuke thought. Him falling in love that will never happen, He's a lone wolf.

"No but you are crushing," his inner said.

"On whom?" he thought. He still can't believe that he's talking to himself.

"Pinkie duh!" His inner said.

"Oh did you know that pinkie has an inner too? And she is sexy!" his inner then said.

"Ok this is getting weird I'm done talking to you," he thought. Meanwhile Sakura noticed that Sasuke was staring at her.

"Why is he staring at me?" Sakura thought.

"Probably because he's thinking about you," her inner said.

"How would you know? You don't know anything." Sakura thought.

"I'm your inner. I know everything." Her inner said.

"I got the stuff for the smores! Plus got roasting sticks," Mr. Twilight said coming out of the house and sitting back down next to his daughter.

"Sweet!" Naruto said excitedly as he opened the bag of marshmallows and grabbed one. He then grabbed a roasting stick.

"Pass the bag around Naruto geez.. don't hog it all," Sakura said.

"I am geez don't get your panties in a twist," Naruto said annoyed.

"What did you just say?" Sakura glared.

"ehh nothing Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

"That's what I thought," Sakura said as she went back to talking to Ino.

"Don't talk to Sakura like that," Sasuke said elbowing him in the ribs.

"Oww! What the heck?" Naruto said rubbing where Sasuke elbowed him.

"See and now you're sticking up for her. You're totally crushing on pinkie," Sasuke's inner said.

"I am not!" Sasuke thought.

"Are too!" his inner said.

"tch" Sasuke thought.

"What did Neji wanted to talk to you about Tenten-chan?" Hinata asked Tenten quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry Hinata-chan," Tenten said.

"Oh..ok.." Hinata said. She hated it when her friends are sad and she can tell that Tenten is. She wondered what they talked about that made Tenten sad. She hopes that she is going to be ok.

"Hinata your marshmallow fell off," Naruto's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"oh..oops" Hinata said. She didn't even notice that it did. She is such a klutz.

"Here have one of mine," Naruto smiled as he got out of his chair and walked over to Hinata.

"Thanks Naruto-kun," Hinata said reaching out to take the freshly cooked marshmallow from Naruto's hand.

"No prob," Naruto said. He then noticed that she was shivering.

"Are you cold Hinata-chan? Because if you are, you can wear my jacket," he then said.

"huh? Um no it's ok…" but when she said that Naruto was already taking off his jacket.

"I don't want you to catch a cold," Naruto said as he put his jacket on her.

"W-what about you? a- aren't you cold?" Hinata asked him.

"Nah I'll be fine besides I rather freeze than let you freeze," Naruto smiled. Hinata blushed. Naruto then went back to his chair.

"Sakura did you just see that?" Ino whispered to Sakura as she just witness Naruto being a gentleman by giving his jacket to Hinata.

"See what?" Sakura asked. She then took a bite of her smore.

"Naruto just gave Hinata his jacket," Ino said.

"Naruto? My teammate? giving Hinata his jacket? Being a gentle man? no way." Sakura said with a shocked look on her face.

"Yes way, look for yourself," Ino said pointing towards Hinata. Sakura looked at her and what do you know to her surprise Hinata was wearing Naruto's jacket just like Ino said. She couldn't believe it for once Naruto was being a gentleman. She had to admit she was proud of him.

"Wow! Your right," Sakura whispered to Ino.

"I told you so," Ino said. She could feel someone staring at her, when she turned to see if someone was, she was right. She end up meeting Shikamaru's eyes for only a second and then he looked away.

"Mmm I just love smores," Lily said.

"Me too, well my little munchkin I'm going to hit the hay. I will see you in the morning," Mr. Twilight told his daughter as he got out of his chair.

"Oyasuminasai otousan," Lily called out to her father. Before anybody else could say goodnight, Mr. Twilight was already in the house.

"So who is going to keep watch tonight?" Ino asked.

"It's ok Ino, I don't think we need anybody to keep watch tonight," Lily told her.

"Are you sure?" Ino then asked.

"Yea I'm not going to have you all keep watch every day," Lily said.

"Good cause I'm not going to get locked out of the cabin again," Naruto said. It was quiet for about 5 minutes until Sakura spoke.

"Hey look! The stars finally came out. They are so beautiful," Sakura said looking up at the stars. Everyone else then looked up to see the night sky light up like a Christmas tree. It was amazing sight to see.

"Wow they are so close up out here! In Konoha you can barely see them," Ino said.

"Yea that's because of the city lights. If the city lights were off then maybe you all can see them," Lily said.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" she heard Naruto asked.

"I'm glad you ask Naruto cause I was about to go over that," Lily said.

"Well since you all did a good job in your first lesson today, you all get to sleep in tomorrow," she then said. She then heard a bunch of "sweet" and "yay" out of the shinobies.

"But" the heard her say. Everyone then looked at her.

"Not till one. I want to start our next lesson at 10. Meaning you all have to tack up your horse by yourself and meet me in the arena," Lily said continuing what she was saying before.

"Ok I think we can do that," Sakura said. Everyone nodded their head in agreement to what Sakura said.

"What are we going to do after our lesson?" Tenten asked.

"That I'm not telling," Lily smirked.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because I want to surprise you all," she said as she watched the fire die down. She then yawned I think it's time for everyone to go to bed.

"Ok y'all, it's time to go to hit the hay," she then said.

"what?" Naruto asked confused.

"It's an expression Naruto," Lily laughed a little.

"It means it's time to go to bed," she then said.

"aww but I don't wanna," Naruto complained.

"Sorry Naruto but I'm super tired," Lily yawned.

"Yea I agree with Lily-chan," Ino agreed.

"Alright before we all go we need to put out the fire somehow," Lily told the group.

"It will be fine if we don't add anymore fire wood to it," Shikamaru said.

"You sure?" Lily asked.

"Yea it will go out by itself," he said.

"Ok," Lily said as everyone headed back inside the house. Once they were inside she then opened the front door for them.

"Be careful on the way back to your cabin. I will see you all in the morning," she said as she watched all of them walked out the door.

"Oyasuminasai Lily-chan!" The girls said. She then said bye and shut the door.

"It's so dark that I can barely see where I am going," Sakura said as her and her friends headed to their cabin.

"Me too, I'm afraid that I am going to trip," Ino said.

"I see a light up ahead. That must be our cabins," Tenten said spotting two lights up ahead. As they kept walking, the lights kept getting more and more visible. Soon they were at their cabins.

"Next time we should bring our flash lights," Sakura said.

"Yea," Ino agreed. The girls and the boys then went their separate ways to go inside their cabins.

"So what did Tenten say?" Shikamaru asked Neji as they were heading upstairs to their rooms.

"She said it was ok," Neji told him.

"That's it? You should have told her that you liked her," Shikamaru said.

"Because I knew she is just going to turn me down. That's why I never told her," Neji said. But before Shikamaru could respond, Neji was already inside his room. So Shikamaru just got ready for bed instead of bugging him about the whole situation.

Meanwhile before getting ready for bed, Naruto decided to go downstairs to use the bathroom since Sasuke was hogging one upstairs. When he was about to go into the bathroom, a knock on the door stopped him in his tracks.

"Huh? Who could be knocking on the door at this time of the night?" he thought as walked towards the door to see who it was. When he opened it, he saw Hinata.

"Hinata-chan what are you doing here? Is everything ok?" Naruto asked.

"I-I forgot to give back your jacket," Hinata said handing his jacket to him.

"Oh thanks Hinata-chan," Naruto said taking his jacket back.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled. An awkward pause later, Naruto spoke.

"Well umm goodnight," he told her.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun," Hinata said as Naruto shut the door. She then headed back to the cabin.

**Day two- **

Shikamaru woke up the next day with the sun shining through his window. He wanted to go back to bed but when he looked at his alarm clock it was time to get out of bed and get ready for the day.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. He could hear his alarm clock go off.

"I forgot that I actually went out of my way to set the alarm last night, and I woke up before it went off," He thought as his alarm kept beeping.

"I don't even feel like getting up to turn it off, but I can't deal with this stupid beeping forever. Thinking about all of this is so troublesome," He then finally got out of bed and turned it off. He then went over to his duffel bag and started to dig around for something to wear. He found a green and black plaid button up shirt, a black t-shirt to go under it and pair of jeans. He then put them on and went out of his room. When he walked out his room, he saw Sasuke. Sasuke also wore a plaid button up shirt but his was blue and black. He then wore a pair of dark blue jeans. I guess they were both heading downstairs cause that was where their boots were.

**Meanwhile with the girls- **

"What time does our lesson start?" Sakura asked coming down the stairs with Ino. Sakura wore a red and white short sleeve plaid shirt, a white tank top underneath, light blue jeans, brown belt and her brown boots.

"At ten," Ino told her as they got to the living room. Ino wore a pair of dark wash denim shorts with cuffed hem, a purple racerback tank top with a lace inset detail on front, dark wash denim jacket that matched her shorts, a brown belt and brown boots.

"So what time is it now?" Sakura asked as they both sat down on the couch and waited for Tenten and Hinata.

"It's eight thirty," Ino told her as she slipped out her phone out of her pocket and checked.

"Ok so we still got time to chill til we have to go to the barn," Sakura said.

Ten minutes later Hinata came downstairs. Hinata wore a pair of knee length light blue denim shorts, brown belt, lavender floral print short sleeve button down blouse with a feminine pleating detail at the neck line, and pair of brown boots.

"Ohayoo Hinata-chan," Ino and Sakura both said to her.

"Ohayoo Ino-chan, Sakura-chan," Hinata smiled as she walked over to them.

"Is Tenten awake?" Ino asked her.

"I don't know," Hinata told her. All she did was get dress and came downstairs.

"Is it just me or did any of you noticed that Tenten seemed to be upset last night?" Sakura asked.

"I asked her what she and Neji talked about but she said that she didn't want to talk about it," Hinata told her.

"Maybe it didn't go well between them," Ino said. After she said that, that was when Tenten came downstairs.

"Ohayoo," Tenten greeted her friends. She wore a chambray printed chiffon racer back tank top with front button up placket, dark blue denim capris, a brown belt and brown cowboy boots.

"Are we all ready to go to the barn?" she then asked.

"Yea let's go," Sakura said.

**Meanwhile with the guys- **

Sasuke and Shikamaru were sitting in the living room waiting for Neji and Naruto so they all can head to the barn together. As they were waiting, they saw Neji walking downstairs. Neji wore a simple black shirt, a pair of jeans, and his cowboy hat and was now putting on his black cowboy boots.

"Naruto isn't ready yet? He's usually ready before all of us," Neji said to them.

"I know," Sasuke said.

"I bet he's still sleeping," Shikamaru said as he looked at his watch.

Meanwhile Naruto was still sleeping just like Shikamaru bet he was. Naruto was all snoring away and apparently having an ummm… well.. a perverted fantasy. Ten minutes passed and so Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji went to go see what was taking him so long. When they were upstairs to his room, the door was open so they just went in and what do you know? He was still asleep and snoring away!

"hehe sexy cowgirl," Naruto mumbled in his sleep. His blankets were completely off him and he was just in his underwear. He then kept on mumbling things while they thought about how to wake him up.

"Naruto wake up!" Shikamaru said. But Naruto kept on snoring.

"Stupid pineapple head," Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

Shikamaru wanted to smack him upside the head but he refrained himself from doing it. Sasuke then decided to give it a try.

"Hey idiot wake up!" Sasuke yelled.

"Stupid teme whose hair looks like a chicken ass," Naruto again kept on mumbling things in is sleep that would end up getting himself in trouble. Sasuke started to get annoyed. Sasuke wasn't the only one who was getting annoyed, Shikamaru and Neji were also.

While Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji were trying to wake Naruto, Lily was heading to the barn because it was almost time to start her lesson. When she got to the barn she saw the girls getting out their horses and leading them to the tie up area.

"Ohayoo!"

The girls heard a voice that sounded like Lily's. They then turned around and saw Lily walking into the barn. She wore a white t-shirt that had two horses on it. One of the horses was looking at the other and was saying 'what's your name? mine is whoa damn it!', a pair of rip jeans, a brown belt and her brown riding boots.

"Ohayoo Lily-chan!" The girls said while going back to getting their horses ready for the lesson. Lily looked around but didn't saw the boys.

"Where are the boys?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," Sakura told her.

"Yea me either," Ino said.

"They weren't here when we came in," Tenten said.

"Well it's about time for us to start the lesson," Lily said.

"I'll be in the arena," she then said as she walked out of the barn.

**Meanwhile with the boys-**

After shaking and yelling at him, Naruto still wouldn't wake up. The boys were about to give up and let Naruto come late, when he mumbled something that got Neji's attention.

"Sexy Hinata shake it for me hehe," Naruto mumbled with a perverted grin on his face. Apparently 'The sexy cowgirl' that Naruto was fantasying about was Hinata. When he mumbled that, that was when Neji smacked him on the head.

"Oww, what the hell?!" That definitely woke Naruto up. He was now glaring at them. The boys were now dealing with a grumpy Naruto.

"It's time to wake up idiot! We are going to be late for our lesson!" Shikamaru said annoyed. He was starting to get a headache.

"We been trying to wake you up for about an hour," Sasuke then said.

"Well you guys didn't have to smack me on the head!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm sorry but you kept on mumbling things that you shouldn't have said," Neji said annoyed. Naruto then calmed down.

"Like what?" he asked with a confused look on his face. He didn't know what Neji was talking about.

"You called Shikamaru a stupid pineapple head and you called me a stupid teme whose hair looks like a chicken's ass," Sasuke said annoyed.

"That's why you guys smacked me on the head? I don't even remember saying that!" Naruto glared.

"Actually Sasuke and I wasn't the one who smacked you. We were thinking about it though." Shikamaru said.

"I smacked you because you were having a sexual fantasy about my cousin," Neji said. Naruto blushed.

"I was not!" Naruto said.

"Were too, you kept on saying sexy cowgirl Hinata shake it for me," Sasuke smirked.

"Great you guys are going to use that as blackmail now huh?" Naruto said embarrassed. He must have been sleep talking.

"Yup," Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji all said.

"Naruto get dress we gotta go," Shikamaru then said as he walked out of Naruto's room. Sasuke and Neji soon followed after.

Naruto then got out of bed and started to dig around in his duffel bag for something to wear. He found an orange and black plaid shirt, a pair of jeans and put them on. He then ran downstairs to put on his boots. Apparently Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru left without him so he slipped on his boots and ran out the door.


End file.
